My Soulmate
by shadowedstalker-princess
Summary: No real summary right now, sorry. This is just going from AJ's proposal to Punk to as far as this fic can go. Hope u enjoy! NON REGULAR UPDATES!
1. Chapter 1

_**My Soul mate**_

_**AJ/CM Punk fanfic**_

_**Yo peeps! I've had this fanfic gathering dust since the big proposal from AJ to Punk so I finally decided to post it up! I'll try my best to stick to the original stuff from RAW and Smackdown but I will have my own things here too. For one thing, when Punk rejects AJ's proposal he doesn't get a piping hot, fresh from the oven, slap to the face! Goatface will get the honor of that XD Btw, the anonymous GM will just stay...anonymous.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own WWE RAW or SMACKDOWN...Vince McMahon does!**_

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

**_My Soul mate_**

**_Chapter 1_**

"Look...I don't care if this is gonna cost me my title...I don't care if this is gonna cost me Money In The Bank! AJ...I'm not gonna marry you..." Punk looked away as AJ's face dropped, a look of betrayal and disbelief crossing her face. Daniel Bryan let loose a smug grin as he reveled in AJ's turmoil. "AJ..." Punk sighed, "If what I'm saying hurts your feelings or it's not what you want to hear then I apologize, I'm _sorry_ for that. But what I'm NOT gonna do is stand here and blatantly lie to your face to string you along because you're the guest referee for my match at Money In The Bank! Unlike Goatface over there, I at least care about you enough to tell you the truth." Punk finished as he warily watched the diminutive diva's face. Slowly walking forward, AJ looked at him with a nod of understanding as she timidly pulled his mic towards her.

_"Thank you..."_ the brunette murmured as more tears fell from her eyes and the Chicago born Punk felt slightly remorseful before finally pulling the girl into a loose hug, much to the delight of the WWE Universe.

"What a load of** GARBAGE**!" Daniel scoffed into his microphone, making Punk and AJ release their hug. Punk glared at his former friend and his anger rose slightly when the little goat had the _audacity_ to smirk at him! "You're telling me that you aren't stringing her along? You said you care about yet you can't even say _'I Do'_! Just quit fooling yourself, Punk! You're just trying to get on AJ's good side because, in reality, _you don't really care about her_! You couldn't care less about her! You only want her to be on your side for the MITB match because the only thing CM Punk cares about is CM Punk! You don't care about AJ! **I CARE ABOUT AJ**!" Bryan yelled as he got right up in Punk's face, making him glare furiously at him. Punk angrily slapped the mic out of Bryan's hand as the two of them began to argue and the cameras could barely pick up the words being exchanged. However, before the two could come to blows, AJ pushed them apart and tried her best to separate them. AJ looked between the two men with a torn look in her eye, right now; she had no idea of who to trust.

"AJ! AJ!" Bryan called as he stood near the ropes, "I'm the one who cares, AJ! Come home!" he called as AJ looked at Punk before turning to Bryan. She ran a shaky hand through her hair as memories of his abuse, his yells, his horrible treatment rolled through her head but some good memories floated around. Like how Daniel was when they first met...how he was so loving and kind before he won the World Heavyweight Championship. Some more tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked at Punk again before she turned to Daniel, nodding slowly and making her way towards him, much to the disappointment of the WWE fans. However, AJ shocked everyone as her face twisted into a visage of rage and she slapped the taste right out of Daniel's mouth, making a bewildered but amused smirk cross over Punk's face. Said goat stumbled backwards and touched his cheek with wide, shocked eyes as AJ smirked back victoriously, making sure to grab Punk's mike.

"Did you_ really_ think I'd just come crawling back to you? Just like that? _Really_? _Really_? _Really_?" AJ said with a grin as she took a page from The Miz's book, breaking the fans out into the infamous** 'WHAT?'** chant.

"Are you that stupid, Danny boy?"

**"WHAT?"** AJ shared a grin with the thoroughly enjoyed Punk.

"I asked if he was stupid." she replied with a laugh.

**"WHAT?"**

"I asked if he was stupid!"

**"WHAT?"** Daniel growled, glaring murderously at the crowd.

"Well I think he's stupid..."AJ grinned as she turned to her 'soul mate'.

**"WHAT?"**

"You think he's stupid, right Punk?" the young Diva asked as she put the mic to his mouth.

"Oh totally!" Punk smirked as he shot the fuming Bryan a smug grin, the Long Islanders chanting Punk's name.

"Do you guys think he's stupid?"

**"WHAT?"**

"Do you guys think he's stupid?" the brunette repeated with a small laugh as the crowd continued. "I said-" **"WHAT?"** "Do you think-" **"WHAT?"** "That Danny boy-" **"WHAT?"** "Is stupid!" if AJ and Punk were enjoying themselves before, they nearly died from laughter as the famous _"SI!"_ chant soon filled the arena.

"**NO!" **

"**SI!" **

"**NO!" **

"**SI!"**

"**NO!"**

"**SI!" **

"**NO!"**

**"SI!"** back and forth it went between Bryan and the crowd before AJ, albeit reluctantly, quieted the Long Island crowd. However, before the 'geek goddess' could say a word, an all too familiar chime and flash of lights sounded through the air, making her eyebrows furrow in confusion as the cameras turned to the much hated Michael Cole.

"May I have you're attention please!"

"Ugh! We know you have a damn email, you idiot! _**Just read it!**_" Punk scoffed angrily as the crowd cheered and the RAW/Smackdown commentator gave him a withering look before opening the laptop.

"_And I quote_...Surprise! I'm back and while I enjoy watching you and Bryan bicker, Punk, the two of you better settle your differences because tonight, you two will be tag team partners..." Cole paused as he was hailed with boos from the live crowd.

"What!? You've _got_ to be kidding me! I'm not teaming with that troll!" Punk growled as said troll managed to let a grin spread across his face. The same flashing lights and chime echoed as Cole looked back to the screen.

"No, Punk. I am very serious...So tonight, you and Daniel will be facing the team of Chris Jericho...and Kane!" more boos exploded through the arena as Punk angrily gripped the top rope.

_"Why that..."_

"It'll be okay, Punk..._trust me_..." AJ said soothingly as she laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. Sighing he nodded in agreement as the diminutive diva smiled up at him, showing her pearly whites, which in turn, mad him smile as well.

"Good luck tonight, _partner_...you'll need it..." Bryan scowled as he made his way backstage, not once turning away from his 'partner' for the evening.

Punk glowered at Bryan as he put the mic to his lips once more.

"Know this, Bryan...I don't need luck! See, luck is for losers so the way I figure it, you'll need it more than I do, _partner_! What you need is to keep your ass in line cause if you screw this up tonight you won't even make it to MITB that I promise you..." Punk smirked as he dropped his mike, the crowd in a roar of cheers and approval as his theme hit, blasting through the speakers. Growling to himself as Punk stood high on the top rope with the WWE title, Bryan stomped off backstage.

_'Oh, you'll need luck alright...Just you wait, Punk! Just you wait...'_

TBC...

Hit me up, tell me whatcha think and I wanna give a big hand to WhiteAsukaLover (I think?) for helping me out with this ficcie! Please review! :D


	2. Chapter 2

_**My Soul mate**_

_**AJ/CM Punk fanfic**_

_**Heya everyone! I got such AWESOME reviews from you guys for the first chapter that I decided to do chapter 2 right away! :D Enjoy peeps!**_

_**"Talking."**_

_**'Thinking'**_

_**"Whisper/murmur"**_

_**"On the phone"**_

_**"Yelling"**_

_**"Special Emphasis"**_

_**"Special Emphasis 2"**_

_**I OWN NOTHING!**_

_**My Soul mate**_

_**Chapter 2**_

"What an asshole..." Punk growled.

AJ silently agreed as Punk sat on the second rope, allowing the young brunette to slip through. AJ and Punk slowly began making their way to the entrance ramp before _'Show the World'_ blasted through the speaker, stopped them in their tracks with similar looks of confusion. Mr. Blonde dye and the resident pig stalked to the entrance with similar frowns, making AJ and Punk stare bewildered.

"Punk, seriously? No one wants to see you two or that goat battle it out over this shrimp! These people all came here and paid to see me do what I do best! This little runt? You can do so much better than her man! Like Eve for example." Dolph bragged as he stared at AJ with disdain in his eyes.

"Pfft...The _hoeski_? No thanks...in the words of a surprisingly smart John Cena..._I'm disease free and I'd rather keep it that way_..." Punk retorted with a smirk and he chuckled under his breath as the Long Island crowd began the 'Hoeski' chant.

"Your loss man, she's hot. Anyway, what the hell are you _doing_ with this geekazoid? Nobody cares about you're little wannabe-better-love-story-than-twilight-not-even-five-minute-hot-topic-of-a-segment! They came to see me _steal the show _like always! I'm the future World Heavyweight Champion and you damn well know it!" Dolph replied with rapid succession, making AJ raise an eyebrow and Punk to roll his own eyes in annoyance.

"What does it matter to you, Ziggler? Last I checked, _you_ don't check out anything or anyone other than yourself...not that there's much of you to check anyway and...Did you say '_steal the show like always_?' Dude, you couldn't even_ 'steal'_ first base with a rock, let alone steal the show! You're the 'Showoff' yet the only thing you _'show off'_ is your lack of gold and embarrassing losses!" Punk fired back and the WWE crowd laughed and cheered in approval, slowly bringing up the _'SI!'_ chants.

**"Hey!** I don't care if you're the WWE Champion or not but don't you **DARE** talk to Dolph like that! He is a future Hall of Famer and he_ is_ the next World Heavy Weight Champion so _you will treat him with respect!_" Vickie screeched angrily as she repeatedly poked Punk in the chest with a well manicured fingernail.

"Watch it you old bat." Punk growled.

_**"****What did you just call me!?**_** EXCUSE ME?!"** the 'cougar' yelled angrily as she glared up at the thoroughly annoyed Punk.

"Okay...I kind of blocked out most of what was said, so I guess I'm supposed to feel insulted?" AJ spoke up with slight confusion in her voice, making Punk give a small smirk. "Apparently, the cheap hair dye finally chewed its way into your brain, Dolph, because if you think you can beat Sheamus for the World Heavyweight title, you're DELUSIONAL. Both you and your grandma over there and as for you _not so_ little miss piggy...I'm only going to say this once...**BACK OFF**..." AJ cut in as she glared dangerously at a fuming Vickie, her chocolate eyes boring into Vickie's beady black ones with white hot intensity.

"I'd do what she says cow. AJ can be a little nut when she's ready." Punk smirked as Vickie face turned red from embarrassment and rage. AJ smirked herself as she gave Vickie a taunting glare.

"Alright, that's enough! Hold your little pit bull back already!" Dolph declared as he stepped in between the antsy women. _"Who the hell do you think you are, __**little girl**__!?_ You think you can just threaten **ME**?! Apparently your lack in height _DOESN'T_ make up for your obviously lacking brain!" Vickie shot back as she unceremoniously pushed Dolph aside and got face to face with the younger diva.

_"Okay, I've had enough. AJ let me handle this."_ Punk whispered in AJ's ear. AJ didn't stop glaring at Vickie yet she made no indication of moving anytime soon.

"Punky...sweetie pie...You've seen me crazy, sad and how I act around you...now this..._**THIS**_ is what happens when you mess with a crazed psycho..." the diminutive diva whispered and before anyone could make a move her mike was being slammed repeatedly into Vickie's head, sending the plump woman crashing down unto the steel grating with a beyond furious AJ repeatedly slamming her head on the grating.

"Ooh..._that's_ gonna leave a mark." Punk dead-panned as the crowd howled and roared in approval.

"Don't just stand there, you idiot! _Get this nut off of her!_" Dolph interrupted angrily as AJ continued to claw and kick at Vickie, the older woman barely being able to fight back.

"No thanks, I'd prefer _not_ to have my arms ripped in two." Punk laughed as Dolph stared at him incredulously, ignoring the chants of _'Holy Shit!'_ from the WWE Universe. Dolph growled as he bent down and tried his best to untangle the one sided fight, unfortunately, without much success.

Punk smirked smartly. _"Shouldn't have tried that..."_ he said with a sing song voice. Before Dolph could fully register what Punk said he received a harsh kick in the gut, a punch in the face and another well placed kick...However, that one was a little too well placed. Punk laughed yet he couldn't help but feel sorry for the young man as he cradled his 'family jewels' and sank to the ground with a not so manly squeak.

_"I warned ya."_

The crowd laughed and cheered as AJ and Vickie continued to go at it, the two divas now rolling over each other on the stage. AJ continued to pummel on Vickie before the 'cougar' managed to turn things around as she began to finally fight back. The duo continued to go back and forth before Vickie and AJ tumbled off the side of the ramp, with AJ's head bouncing off the concrete floor with a sickening crack. The WWE Universe went into stunned silence and as though a fire was lit underneath him, Punk tore out down the stage to the fallen AJ.

"Jesus...AJ! Are you alright? Please...say _something_." Punk's eyes widened in fear as he cradled the limp brunette in his arms. Even more worry raced through his system as his AJ remained completely unresponsive, no matter what he tried. Racking his brain, he came up with, in his opinion, the dumbest idea possible. _'Oh well...at least its something she'll want...__I hope_...'

_"AJ..."_ He whispered softly as he kissed her, pushing all the emotions he felt with the gentle sweetness of his lips. Phil would have smirked if under other situations as he heard cat calls, whistles, hoots and hollers from the small peck. Soon after, Punk's heart began to soar as he felt AJ slowly begin move underneath him. Breaking the sweet kiss, he stared at her slightly pained face. "AJ? AJ, are you alright?" he murmured worriedly as she slowly opened her eyes but shut them again as she bit her lip, a pained gasp barely leaving her lips.

"God, AJ! Please don't scare me like that..."

"P-punk?" the brunette whispered softly as she cracked her eyes open a little.

"Yeah kiddo, its me." Phil grinned.

"Ugh...my head hurts..." she whined childishly as she gave him a small grin and Punk felt even more relief flood through him.

"Are...Are you bleeding or anything? Is you're head alright?" Punk asked worriedly as he stared at the wincing diva.

"I'm not sure...all I know my head is killing me..." AJ replied with another wince as she closed her eyes in pain.

"_Stupid cow_, this is all her fault!" Punk growled as he looked around only to realize that Dolph and Vickie were long gone, making him even angrier at the pathetic duo.

"Shh, Punk...it'll be ok..." AJ murmured soothingly as she tried to get up only for her to yelp in pain and cradle her head and neck.

"Whoa, kiddo! Easy, easy...let me help." AJ weakly nodded and gave Punk permission. Noticing her distress, Punk tried his best, hooking his left arm under her legs and carefully cradling her head and neck into his other arm, hoisting her up bridal style with the least amount of movement possible.

Suddenly, Say It to My Face hit as Miz's former protegee Alex Riley or A-Ri as he was affectionately nicknamed by the fans came out and helped Punk carry AJ as he flashed a warm smile at AJ. The crowd erupted in cheers and applause as the trio slowly made their way backstage, going as slow as possible in order to ease whatever was causing AJ pain. Smiling softly, AJ mouthed a thank you to him and he merely winked in response.

"You okay AJ?" A-Ri asked, clearly worried about the former Chick buster.

"Mmh...I don't know...after that tumble I passed out for a bit and now my head and neck hurt like crazy..." she replied with another wince as a sharp pain raced through her head yet again. Alex was about to say something, but he blushed as Kaitlyn rushed in at break neck speed.

"**AJ!** AJ, are you okay? Can you walk? Are you hurt anywhere? Ooh, when I see that pig she'll be ready for the slaughter house when I'm finished with her!" A-Ri smiled shyly at Kaitlyn yet he didn't get as much as a glance from the two toned diva.

"Calm down, Kait...I think Vickie got enough for one night..." Punk chuckled as he gave A-Ri and Kaitlyn a knowing stare. _'They've got the hots for each other but they're just beat around the bush...heh, kids...'_

"You...um you wanna go out tonight after the show?" A-Ri asked Kaitlyn innocently.

"Hmm...Alright. It couldn't hurt..." Kaitlyn replied with a shrug and a grin, enjoying how Alex's face lit up like a kid in a candy store.

"Cool." He smiled shyly.

"Oi...keep it down you two lovebirds! I actually think my headache's getting _worse_..." AJ murmured with a small glare as Kaitlyn and A-Ri flushed simultaneously.

"Sorry..." A-Ri blushed.

"A little late for_ that_..." Punk declared as he worriedly stared at the brunette leaning against him. "AJ? Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine, Punk. Really." AJ assured sweetly.

"You absolutely sure? Maybe we should let a trainer have a look?" Punk suggested and Kaitlyn instantly agreed.

"He's right, y'know...it wouldn't hurt..." AJ frowned, not really used to all this worry and attention being showered on her so she tried her best to shrug it off.

"I'm fine, guys..._Really_! Just a headache, nothing to worry about..." the diminutive diva replied as she, putting on a brave face, tried to walk without Punk's support, resulting in her nearly falling flat on her face. Acting quickly, Punk gently grabbed her by the waist and held her close.

"Nothing, huh?" he repeated with a teasing tone as AJ merely responded with a sheepish look while childishly sticking out her tongue. "You're stubborn aren't you, smiley?" Punk teased.

"Well, you do dig crazy chicks, so stubborn should count, right?" AJ replied with a grin before she finally relented. "Alright...let's go check the trainer..." Punk nodded with a smile as he led her away, Kaitlyn and A-Ri following.

_**~Trainer's Room~**_

AJ sighed for the hundredth time as she did some routine movements of the head and neck, while the trainer gently prodded some areas that she couldn't really move too well.

"It's okay AJ, we're here." Punk assured.

Kaitlyn gave her a reassuring smile and A-Ri, a simple thumbs up, making the pint sized diva feel a little less worried, at least until the trainer touched a very sore point close to the start of AJ's spine. The young diva cried out as her hand instinctively rushed to cradle the spot, black dots soon filling her vision.

"AJ, what is it?" Punk asked worriedly as she clutched his shirt with eyes screwed shut. AJ's black polished nails began to dig into Phil's arm making him wince slightly as she bit her lip to stop a pain filled scream yet an agonized groan filtered through her teeth.

"Alright, she has to go to the hospital...this could be something serious..." the apparently new trainer said as he pulled something out from his pocket and pressed it, receiving confused looks from Kaitlyn, Alex and Punk. "It's a buzzer to call for a gurney from the ambulance nearby...They'll be here soon..." Punk nodded as AJ's grip loosened on his arm and she slowly slumped into his clothed chest.

_'He's right...there's always an ambulance parked close by in case of anything these guys can't handle...'_ Phil slowly stroked AJ's brown curls as she nuzzled deeper into his chest, her delicate hands fisting his 'I dig Crazy Chicks' shirt. _'Don't worry, AJ...you'll get through this just fine...you've worked too hard to get here to get sidelined by something like this...'_ Punk thought sadly as some of the ambulance hands brought in the gurney and began to strap AJ in, making sure to put a makeshift brace around the brunette's neck as to alleviate any pains she might feel before beginning to reel her out. Punk, Kaitlyn and Alex followed the gurney right down to the ambulance in a grave and uncomfortable silence. Phil gripped AJ's hand before kissing atop her head and finally allowing the ambulance hands to ease her into the back of the vehicle.

"Go with her, guys...I've got this crappy tag match with goat face a little later so I can't come with...message me when you get there so I can come right after the match, alright?" Punk stared deeply at Alex, whom nodded in response. Kaitlyn gave Punk a loose hug with a small_ 'Thank you'_ before climbing into the back of the ambulance with A-Ri slowly following. The trainer outside closed the two doors before slapping the back twice, signaling that the ambulance had clearance to leave.

_'AJ...I promise you I'll win tonight...and when I do, I want you to wait for me...'_

TBC..

AWW! Fluff abound and some ass kicking too! Lol I'd, once again, like to thank WhiteAsukaLover for his help with this ficcie so far and I hope you all enjoy this as much as I do :D See ya next time!


	3. Chapter 3

_**My Soulmate**_

_**AJ/CM Punk fanfic**_

_**Heya everyone! I got such AWESOME reviews from you guys for the first two chapters that I decided to do chapter 3 right away! :D Enjoy peeps!**_

"Talking."

'_Thinking'_

"_Whisper/murmur"_

"_On the phone"_

"**Yelling"**

"_**Special Emphasis"**_

"_Special Emphasis 2__"_

_I OWN NOTHING!_

_**My Soulmate**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Following AJ's departure, CM Punk was backstage stretching and mentally preparing for his match, but he found that almost impossible with his mind drifting to AJ constantly.

_'I wonder how she's doing...What if something went wrong? What if she...What am I saying? AJ is a big girl plus she has Kaitlyn and Riley there with her, she'll be fine! Get a grip, Punk! You're the Best in the World for a reason!'_ he thought as different emotions crossed his face before he gained a confident grin. Suddenly, Punk was quietly shaken from his thoughts by a knock at his door.

_'What the...? I wonder who that could be...'_ Punk thought as he suspiciously stared at the door. Now Phil was by no means a religious man, but he silently prayed to the God above that it wouldn't be Bryan, Kane or Jericho waiting on the other side for him. Bracing himself for a possible ambush, Punk gripped the handle and swung the door open. Fortunately, and much to Punk's relief, it was merely John Cena and Zack Ryder. Releasing a breath he didn't know he'd taken, Punk stepped aside and let the two men in, cautiously looking around before closing the door. However, Punk failed to notice the mismatched eyes glaring at him from the darkness.

"What's up broski?" Zack asked cheerfully. Phil sighed as he gave Zack a weary look. "My blood pressure, I'm sure..." he deadpanned as he collapsed unto the nearby couch and gripped his head in his hands.

"Did I miss something bro?" Zack asked, innocently confused. John raised an amused eyebrow as Punk looked as if he'd swallowed a frog or something. He almost chuckled at the look on the frazzled champion's face, but a daring glare from Phil pushed the thought from his mind.

"It...Its...Well I dunno! I'm _confused_..."

"Seriously bro, you look like you ran into the hoeski. Spill it man, what's going on?" Zack asked. Punk gave a dry laugh as he rubbed his face with his hands.

"It's AJ. I..." the tattooed man sighed as he looked away, confusing his two friends even more.

"C'mon man! Spill already! Do you like the broskette or what?" Zack interrupted hastily, making a scarlet blush cover Punk's face.

"Wh-**WHAT**!? _**N-no I don't!**__ Pfft!_ Wh-where'd you hear something like _t-that_ anyway!" he spluttered gaining similar looks from Cena and Zack, clearly showing they didn't believe him.

"Oh yeah, he likes her! It's written all over his face Zack." Cena smirked. Zack gave a knowing grin as Punk shot Cena a look before releasing another sigh.

"Ok, alright! I..._kinda like her_..." he mumbled, making a teasing grin spread over John's face.

"You what? I don't think we heard ya too well, Punk...Did you hear him say something, Zack?" John grinned as Punk shot him another withering 'I'm gonna kill you glare.'

"No broski, I don't think I did." Zack replied chuckling. Punk's eyes narrowed in warning yet he couldn't help but bring out a grin of his own, shaking his head with a small laugh. "You damn well heard me, you jerks! _**I.**__**LIKE.**__**HER**_, okay!" John grinned as he slapped Punk on the back, making him lurch forward with another annoyed glare.

"That's sweet bro; you two make a cute couple." Zack grinned.

*Sniff Sniff* _"Oh Zack! They grow up so fast! I...I promised myself I wouldn't cry!"_ the Cenation leader teased as he hid his face on Zack's shoulder with his own heaving in uncontrolled laughter. Phil rolled his eyes with another shake of the head. "Oh grow up, you big softy!" Phil grinned as the three men shared a good laugh, although Punk's was a bit forced, his smile soon being replaced by a deep, troubled frown.

"Something wrong bro?" Punk sighed.

"You could say that..." Cena frowned as Phil tried to beat around the bush.

"Ok, Punk. Spit it out...You're never nervous about anything so c'mon...TALK." John spoke with finality in his tone, staring down the _'Best in the World'_ who right now, didn't seem like he was at his best.

"Take it easy, bro. Give him a chance..." Zack murmured. Cena sighed as he relented, opting to lean against the wall nearby.

"Whenever you're ready, champ..." Zack put an arm around Punk for assurance. Sighing to himself, Punk closed his eyes as he let out a breath.

"This might take a while...I don't normally..."

"Talk about your feelings because you're a stick?"

"You know, I thought of him more as an arrogant ass..." Cena paused, with fake thought. "Meh." he shrugged. "You were saying?" Cena teased and Punk shot him and Zack a sharp glare. "Take your time man." he assured with a small grin, Zack himself giving him a small nod. Punk gave him a grateful look at he stared at the ground.

"Well...its kinda about AJ...but I'm mostly worried about what happened earlier..."

"What happened?" they asked in unison, making Punk give them a blank look.

"Wait...you didn't see that cat fight with AJ and the old bat?" Punk questioned incredulously as he looked at the two men, his eyebrow rising slightly when Cena and Zack shook their heads. "Jeez...do you two live under a rock or what? Wait..._don't answer that_..." Punk retorted before a grin spread across his face.

"Just get on with it!" John declared dramatically as he rolled his eyes. Snorting under his breath, Punk continued.

"Well I've got to team with Bryan tonight against Kane and Jericho cause the Anonymous GM decided it would be oh so fun..." Punk frowned. "So me and AJ were walking up the ramp before Ziggler and that hog Vickie showed up trying to brag about himself...again..." Punk started. John raised an eyebrow but didn't bother to say anything, gesturing Punk to continue. "And well...that's when things got a bit out of hand...AJ and Vickie started brawling and before I could stop her, AJ rolled off the stage..." Punk sighed.

"So dude? What happened to her? Is the little broskette ok?" Zack demanded in worry and Phil mustered a sigh. "Not really...well I don't know..."

"Wait, wait, wait..._you don't know_?" Cena echoed with a bit of anger trickling into his voice. Shooting him a look, Zack turned to the distraught champion.

"I heard an ambulance before too, what was all that about?" Zack asked, furrowing his eyebrows as Punk started to look almost...uncomfortable.

"...That's what _everything_ was about...AJ...AJ's in the hospital..." Punk mumbled sadly as he stared at the ground, trying his best to ignore the shocked and frightened looks from John and Zack.

"Oh damn...Punk I am so sorry man..." Cena answered sadly as Phil merely sighed and he continued to stare at the ground.

"It's all my fault...If I'd stopped her! If I'd just stopped her, she...AJ's in the hospital because of me..." Punk groaned as he held his head in his hands with growing despair.

"Punk, don't think like that man...it was an accident." Zack answered softly, patting the distraught champion on his back.

"Yeah, an accident I could have prevented!" Punk snapped angrily before he released a tense sigh, "Sorry...It's just I..."

"It's okay, we understand." the tattooed champion gave them a grateful smile before his face grew solemn.

"I'm worried guys...AJ worked so hard to get here! What if it's something too serious? What if..."

"She'll be fine. She's a tough as nails girl. AJ's a good kid! You've got nothing to worry about!" Cena assured with a small, calming smile.

"But..."

"Punk...quit it bro." Zack replied sternly, making Phil sigh softly.

Punk sighed again, wiping his face with his hand. "I'm just...I don't know why but I...I'm just so worried about her..." John raised an incredulous eyebrow but he kept quiet, storing his little assumption far away.

"It's gonna be okay." Punk frowned slightly.

"Oh yeah? How do you know?" he asked softly as he looked at his tape covered fists, remembering the time AJ tried to help him tape them, resulting in both of their hands being wrapped together in the sticky tape. A small smile flashed across his face as he recalled the fond memory.

"I'm not worried, I have faith!" Cena teased.

"Faith, huh?" Punk echoed as Zack nodded in agreement. "Damn right! You just gotta know that she'll be alright! Once you believe it _here_," he pointed at Punk's chest, right by his heart, "Then up there'll know it too!" Zack grinned as he playfully flicked Phil on the forehead.

"He's got a point."

"Meh...I guess..." Punk replied as he took in the youngsters words. "Y'know Zack, for a kid, you're pretty smart when you need to be..." the Chicago born champion smirked as Zack grinned childishly at him. "Woo, Woo, Woo, you know it!"

"Yeah, that's the Zack we know and love." Cena laughed.

Punk grinned as he shook his head. _'Whatever I did to deserve these guys as friends...I did a damn awesome job...'_ Phil chuckled to himself as John began giving Zack a noogie, the two of them soon play fighting in the room. "_**Oi!**_ Don't make me call the zoo for two runaway apes!" Punk teased as Zack stuck out his tongue and John gave a hearty laugh.

"So Punk, if you're here then who went with AJ?" Zack asked.

"Oh...Riley and Kaitlyn..." Punk replied as another frown set on his face, in turn, making Cena tap Zack up the head.

"_What?_"

"Dude...really?" Cena shot back as he subtly looked at Punk then back at Zack, a look of understanding crossing the young broski's face.

"_Oh_..."

_"Yeah, oh! We just got him feeling a little bit better and you just had to go and mention AJ! **Come on man**! A little brain power never hurt someone!"_ Cena whispered harshly as he noticed Punk release a deep sigh.

"You do know I can still hear you two, right?" Phil deadpanned, making Cena and Zack jump slightly.

"Sorry bro!" Zack apologized, smiling sheepishly as he scratched the nape of his neck.

_"A little late for that..."_ the Cenation leader mumbled with a roll of his eyes.

"Are you serious bro?!" Zack yelled, exasperated as Cena merely shook his head.

"Did I stutter?" John replied with a blank look as Punk shook his head with an amused smirk. This time, it was Zack's turn to roll his eyes.

"_Oh_ _wow_! Little Zacky learned to roll his eyes!" Cena teased with another blank look, making Zack give him a sharp glare and Punk himself to grin with a small snicker.

"Keep it up John, and you'll be out of the running for **'Broski of The Week'**." Zack growled, making John scoff in return.

"Ooh! I'm just _shakin_g in my outdated Jordans!" he replied with a dramatic tone, acting frightened to boot too. Another soft snicker left Punk's sealed tight lips as he tried his best not to laugh at his friends stupid actions.

"Ya should be!"

John scoffed. "Oh yeah! Not being Broski of the Week is such a threat! Zack, how _could_ you!" Cena retorted with unbridled sarcasm, grinning slightly as he heard Punk stifle another chuckle.

"Don't tick me off then." Zack replied, crossing his arms childishly.

"Oh wow! I ticked you off and the worst I got was the threat of not being a broski...harsh dude...harsh." John muttered with an exaggerated roll of the eyes, sending a challenging smirk at a fuming Zack. Zack glared at him, taking his shades off in irritation.

"You're pushing it, Cena..." the young broski growled, making John roll his eyes again.

"All right Cena, the last thing we need is a ticked off Long Islander." Punk joked.

"Thank you!" Zack exclaimed as he threw his arms in the air in exasperation, making Punk finally release the laugh he'd been trying to hold back, making Zack raise an eyebrow at Phil's sudden laughter.

"Uh...is he broken or something?" Zack whispered to John who merely shook his head and gave a chuckle of his own. "Nah...that's just him being his unpredictable self. He's fine."

"Alright then." Zack replied with a shake of his head as Punk wiped a tear from his eye. Taking a deep breath, his final chuckles filtered out with it. Suddenly, Zack's phone, which was his entrance theme, began to ring.

"Hmm...Wonder who this is..." Zack mumbled as he pulled out his phone, his eyes widening with a slight blush crossing his face.

"Who is it man?" Cena asked and Zack froze as the Cenation leader tried to look over his shoulder, making him instantly try to hide the phone.

"Come on Zack, it can't be _that_ bad!" Cena teased and Zack frowned as he shook his head, not budging at all.

"Its not that...it's just that you can't see cause I said so!" he replied childishly as he cradled the phone to his chest, the theme still going off loudly.

"Can you believe him?" Cena laughed as Punk shook his head incredulously.

"What's the big deal, you baby?" Punk asked as he easily swiped the phone, eliciting a scared yelp from Zack and a low whistle of appreciation from Cena.

"Well? Who is it man?" Cena grinned as Zack tried to get his phone back from Punk who held it high above the young man.

"Oh ho ho! Zacky boy sure has stepped up! You won't believe it, Cena!"

"Tell me, tell me!" Cena said, playfully jumping up and down and Punk grinned at the pleading look from Zack, his eyes begging him to keep quiet. Giving a wicked smirk, Punk answered the phone.

"Oh hey, Kelly! What's up?"

_"Punk? Well at least somebody answered." _Kelly giggled.

"Heh yeah, you gotta forgive little Zacky for that. Can you believe the little twerp tried to hide the call cause he was nervous? Ha!" Punk snickered as Zack looked as if he was dying, Cena himself trying his best to hide his laughter.

_"Zack, nervous? Are you kidding me?"_ the diva laughed a bit.

"Its not that hard to believe, you know..." Zack mumbled as he gave Punk another pleading look.

"Alright Punk, give the poor kid the phone." Cena chuckled.

"Aww! C'mon! I'm having some fun here!" Phil whined childishly, making Kelly laugh on the other end.

_"John's right, Punk. Fun's over."_ Kelly teased as she heard Zack yell out a **"Hallelujah!"** in the background. Not wasting any time, Zack quickly took his phone back.

"Hey Kelly..." He said shyly.

"Jeez kid...any quicker and there'd be smoke coming from my hands!" Punk declared as Cena chuckled softly. Rolling his eyes, Zack ignored the tattooed champ.

"What's up girl?" Zack asked with a grin.

_"Nothing much...I don't have any matches tonight so I'm just hanging out with Layla...What are you up to, little Zacky?"_ Kelly smiled into the phone, her smile growing even more as Zack groaned sadly.

"Oh, not you too!"

_"Heh...I'll just keep that stored away for a while...anyways...well I wanted to ask, you wanna go on a date sometime?"_ The former Divas Champion asked as she shyly twirled her hair around her finger, making Layla raise a teasing eyebrow.

"Wh-whoa! Uh really? Y-yeah! Sure, that'd be great!"

_"Awesome. Want me to come find you?"_

"Uh no. That's ok. I'll meet you. I'll be outside the locker room in five, k?"

_"Alright, cya soon Zack!"_ She giggled sweetly as she hung up. The young broski slowly lowered the phone with a dreamy look in his eye.

**"YES!"** he yelled as he pumped his fist in the air, dancing and parading around the room like a kid on a sugar rush. "We're going out! **WE'RE GOING OUT!** _I'm going out with_ _Kelly frickin' Kelly!_" Zack danced across the room in pure elation, completely forgetting the two other individuals with him.

_"Ahem!"_ Punk cleared his throat, making Zack freeze mid step, nearly falling flat on his face.

"Oh...uh yeah...You guys are still there and I was...Uh I'll catch you bros later..." Zack stuttered quickly as he bolted out the room.

"Never a dull moment with that kid." Cena laughed.

"And now, the world can share in our not so dull moment." Punk grinned weirdly, making John look at him with an incredulous stare.

"You _DIDN'T!_"

"Oh yes, John boy!" Phil grinned as he pulled out his phone, which was previously behind his back when he cleared his throat. "_No!_" Cena laughed as Punk merely wiggled the phone. "Ah, the wonders of a Blackberry."

"Zack's gonna kill you if he finds out." Cena snickered.

"Heh...oh well." Punk grinned as he uploaded the video to YouTube. "I can always regret this later." he shrugged.

"True." Cena grinned as Punk replayed the video, making him laugh in mirth.

"Heh, well now that we've had our little fun, I think I should continue my warm ups...Jericho ain't just gonna stand still and take a beating..." Punk chided as he put away his phone, not noticing Cena's serious look.

"Don't be so sure, watch yourself around Bryan."

"Pfft...Goat face? No need to worry. If he tries anything, I'll get some relatives of his to fix him up a bit." Punk joked lightly yet Cena's look didn't change, if anything, he looked more worried and serious than before.

"I'm _serious_ man...don't say you heard this from me but he's planning something and he's planning something big...ever since that drama with him and AJ after WrestleMania, I've been hearing stuff...Just watch yourself around him, Punk..."

"All right, thanks John."

"Anytime. Anyways, I'll leave you to you're warm ups. I gotta cut some blasted promo angle with me and Big Show for Money in the Bank. Later man." Cena replied as he tipped the rim of his hat and left. Punk smiled at Cena as he left before he took a deep breath going back to his stretching. Another knock sounded on his door before a guy from backstage popped his head in.

_"Punk, you're out in five. Bryan's already in the ring..."_

"Alright thanks." Punk replied and sighed softly to himself. "Guess its now or never..." he muttered to himself as he grabbed his belt and left the dressing room.

_**~Mini Time skip~**_

The crowd continued to boo Daniel Bryan whom was currently in the ring, a none too happy look on his face. He angrily glared at the WWE Universe as he paced around the ring. Before long, the crowd went into an eruption as broadcast static filled the air with the well known Cult of Personality, signaling only one thing. Punk burst through the gorilla entrance with a big grin, the crowd on their feet as he stood atop the ramp, the championship belt secured to his waist.

Punk instantly went to one knee and checked his imaginary watch. **"IT'S CLOBBERIN' TIIIIIIIIIIIIME!****"** he yelled. Daniel growled lowly as he crowd went wild for Punk. Phil smirked as he made his way to the ring, climbing to the top turnbuckle and taking off his belt. Hoisting it in the air, Punk yelled his signature words, _**"BEST IN THE WORLDDD!"**_ Daniel frowned as he locked eyes with the ever cool, calm and collected CM Punk.

Jumping into the ring, Phil grinned as he leaned back on the nearest rope, waiting for his two other opponents. The lights suddenly went out as the crowd instantly knew what was going to happen next. A trail of flashing lights sprung up on stage following a bit of blue pyro and _**'Break the Walls'**_ hit, revealing a pumped Chris Jericho in all his light up jacket glory.

_**"Come on baby!"**_ he yelled to the crowd as some cheered while some started the all too famous _'Y2J'_ chant. Jericho looked ready to rumble as he made his way down the ramp, stopping directly in front of the ring with a smirk on his face. His smirk grew as spouts of fire rose at the ramp. The lights doused again before an all too familiar eerie, red light filled the arena and the creepy entrance music of the _'Devil's Favorite Demon'_ played, sending the WWE Universe into a mixed reaction as Kane slowly stalked towards the ring.

_"Lets do this..."_ Punk murmured under his breath as the two other men made their way into the ring, Kane doing his regular flame shot in the middle of the ring while Jericho stood before Bryan with a smug smirk.

"Ready to lose, goat face?" Jericho teased, trying to get into Bryan's head.

"Not today, Bon Jovi..." he shot back, making an impressed chuckle leave Chris' mouth.

"Alright then, shrimp...show me what you've got." Jericho shot back as Kane and Punk left the ring. Bryan haphazardly threw his shirt to the floor while Jericho did the same with his jacket, the two of them instantly circling each other.

**_DING! DING! DING!_**

TBC...

Hey peeps! *gives big grin* did u guys know that I love Chris Jericho? He is just too great and awesome to not like! Who knows, if all goes well, I might do a mini ficcie with him! Na...Just kidding...or _AM_ I? Lol Hope u all like this chap, wanna say thanks to WhiteAsukaLover again for the tremendous help! Please review! *waves cutely*


	4. Chapter 4

_**My Soul mate**_

_**AJ/CM Punk fanfic**_

**_Hey_**_** everyone! I got such AWESOME reviews from you guys for the first three chapters that I decided to do chapter 4 right away! :D Enjoy peeps!**_

"Talking."

'_Thinking'_

"_Whisper/murmur"_

"_On the phone"_

"**Yelling"**

"_**Special Emphasis"**_

"_Special Emphasis 2__"_

_I OWN NOTHING!_

_**My Soul mate**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Jericho grinned as he listened to the crowd chant _'Y2J'_. Grinning at the ticked off Bryan, Chris decided to lead off with a simple back elbow to Daniel's face. However, growling to himself Bryan ducked under it and executed a harsh arm drag.

Jericho smirked lightly, managing to give him a thumb to the eye with his free arm while the ref wasn't looking. Bryan groaned lowly as he backed away, covering his hurt eye. Backing him into the corner turnbuckle, Jericho jumped to the second rope and landed a vicious drop kick, sending Bryan tumbling over unto the steel steps. Punk visibly winced at the impact as Bryan rolled on the ground while Jericho smirked widely, walking around the ring with his fist high in the air.

Punk had to chuckle at Chris' antics. He was a very dependable friend, and hell even he and Chris were pretty tight. Contrary to what the fans believe, Chris hated to bring Punk's family into their feud. That was just taking it too far...but hey, that's what the boss ordered.

'_Well at least goat face is getting an almost proper beating.'_ Punk thought nonchalantly as Jericho began kicking Bryan who barely made it back into the ring before the ten count. Kane by this point was calling for a tag, still having unfinished business with Daniel. Backstage, Glenn respected Punk, but Bryan's antics drove him nuts and Kane decided...hell _everyone_ decided, that Daniel Bryan **DEFINITELY** needed to be taken down a peg.

Jericho noticed Kane's eager attitude and, shrugging to himself, he tagged the big man in. Daniel groaned mentally and Kane grinned at him with a malicious glint in his eyes.

_'Oh great...'_ Bryan thought with a grimace as he tried his best to scoot away from the Big Red Monster. He knew damn well Glen had a huge thing against him and now, there'd be no stopping the large man from taking out his frustrations. Bryan grunted as kick after heavy kick slammed into his midsection, forcing the referee to try and pull Kane away before the five count. Seeing his chance, Daniel scurried towards his partner before he was yanked back to the middle of the ring by his leg.

**"Tag me in! Tag me!"** Bryan barely heard Jericho's eager demand over the roar of the crowd as Kane gave him a brutal sidewalk slam, rolling him up for the pin. Trying his best, Bryan barely raised his shoulder for two and a half, making the crowd echo the ref's call. Shaking the cobwebs from his head, Daniel once again tried going for his partner before his head was thrust into the mat by Jericho's patented running bulldog. Feeling himself get rolled up once more, Bryan weakly kicked out, making Jericho give a low laugh as he pulled him up in a head lock.

**"No!"** Bryan all but yelled as the ref asked him if he wanted to quit. Jericho should be in this position,**_ not him_**! Bryan growled to himself as he quickly got out of the hold, trying to turn it around into the _'Yes'_ lock. Jericho managed to get away, and the two men soon began facing each other with smirks and grimaces. Smirking again, Daniel quickly tagged in Punk with a not too kind slap on the arm, making said man stare at his shoulder and then back to a now grinning Bryan, who held the rope open for him with a welcoming gesture. "You're up, _partner_..."

"Awfully chummy, eh goat face?" Punk murmured to him as he slipped through the ropes, grinning when Daniel growled lowly. Punk chuckled to himself as he reentered the ring, staring down Jericho with a confident grin. Jericho smirked back as he locked hands with the Straight Edge Superstar, the two of them grunting lowly as they tried to shove the other back. Punk gave Jericho a back elbow, needing to get some space. Jericho cradled his jaw as he stumbled away, making the ref ask if he was alright.

Waving the man off, Jericho and Punk circled each other and it wasn't long before Punk tried to Irish whip Chris to his corner to setup his running high knee/bulldog combo. Jericho, knowing what was coming, ducked underneath the rope, playfully wagging his finger as he stood in front the commentator's table and as a result, Punk crashed shoulder-first into the ring post. Daniel maliciously grinned from his spot at the turnbuckle as Jericho went after Punk outside the ring.

**_"We're partners, you asshole! Help me out!"_** Punk yelled at Bryan. Bryan grinned as he raised a mere eyebrow, watching as Punk tried to counter Jericho's attacks. Tiredly crawling into the ring, Punk barely beat the ten count. Panting lowly, Punk crawled toward Bryan and tagged him in, rolling under the bottom rope.

Bryan smirked as he came into the ring, instantly going after Jericho's arm for the _'Yes'_ Lock and Jericho squirmed frantically, trying to fight out of it. Grinning smugly, Bryan yanked his arm down once more, finally bringing him into the terrible submission hold. Not one to let someone get an upper hand, Jericho quickly tried to turn it into The Walls. Bryan yelled as he was turned unto his belly, his legs bent forward as Jericho rammed his knee into Bryan's kidney.

**"NO!"** he instantly yelled as the ref asked if he wanted to quit.

**_"Tap! Come on, Bryan! Tap out!"_** Jericho yelled as he applied more pressure, making Bryan yell out. Bryan grimaced as he began to slowly crawl forward, desperately trying to reach for a rope break. Jericho tried to pull him back to the center of the ring but to no avail.

"Alright, back it up Jericho! One! Two! Three! Four!" the ref counted before Jericho finally released his submission. Walking around with his fist held high, he smirked before, with a sudden burst of speed, he barreled off the parallel ropes and hit Bryan with a harsh baseball slide. Bryan hit the ropes as Punk ran over and tagged himself in, spring boarding off the ropes and taking down Jericho with a flying clothesline.

**"Come on!"** Punk yelled to the crowd as he Irish whipped Jericho into the corner, finally hitting his patented running high knee and running bulldog. The crowd cheered wildly as Punk rolled up Jericho for the win yet he barely got one and a half on the '_Ayatollah of Rock 'n Rolla_', who quickly kicked out. Smiling slightly, Punk took Chris back to the mat with a roundhouse kick and then quickly darted to the top rope, signaling for his diving elbow in tribute to the Macho Man Randy Savage.

Jericho coughed as the elbow landed right in the heart, connecting with powerful, brute force. Feeling himself get pulled from the corner, Jericho kicked out again, barely hearing his own harsh breath over the roar of the crowd. Punk smirked, immediately lifting Chris up for the GTS.

Successfully hitting his finisher, Phil rolled Jericho up one final time, grinning to himself as the crowd echoed the ref's count. Punk smirked as the pin went through as he jumped to his feet, as he reclaimed his title from the ref.

**"BEST IN THE WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORLD!"** Punk yelled, holding the title high over his head. Phil grinned as he jumped down from the turnbuckle and turned to go to the next one only to meet the furious eyes of one pissed Daniel Bryan.

Punk smirked. "Something wrong, Goatface?" He teased, enjoying the anger on Daniel's face.

**"Something's damn well wrong, alright! Who the hell are you to come in here and steal _my_ spotlight **_**AGAIN**_**, Punk?! **_**Just who the hell do you think you are**_**?! I am the next WWE Champion!"**

"Pfft..._Get real_! We won because of _me_, jackass!"

"No, Punk. We won because of _**MY**_ skill in the ring! All _you_ managed to do was get your ass kicked by Jericho again!" Bryan growled, getting right into Punk's face. Finally, Phil had heard enough and lifted the unsuspecting Bryan on his shoulders. Bryan began yelling fake pleas and apologies but Punk merely smirked as the crowd cheered him on. Winking to a little kid in the front row, Punk executed the GTS, instantly putting a smile on the crowd's face and Bryan to thump unceremoniously unto the mat. He posed for the fans one final time, before he quickly rushed backstage with his title, knowing he had to be there for AJ as soon as he could.

_'Damn it, Riley! I told you to text me when you get there!'_ Phil furrowed his eyebrows as he ran a worried hand through his hair. His Blackberry inbox was completely empty and showed no received messages from Alex or Kaitlyn. _'AJ...please be alright...' _Punk thought as he grabbed his gear and went to his bus.

_**~Time skip~**_

"AJ, you alright girl?" A-Ri asked, sitting in the back of the ambulance with her, said ambulance still stuck in the crawling traffic.

"Yeah...I think so A-Ri." AJ answered weakly, yet she managed to flash a sweet smile. Kaitlyn gently held her hand as another worried look passed over her face.

"You sure you're not feeling anything?" the two toned diva asked with a small frown and AJ giggled softly as her friend couldn't help but smile in return.

"Yeah I'm sure...don't you worry about me Kate, _I'm fine_."

"Alright, Miss Mendez, we're almost to the hospital. I think the traffic's beginning to get better, so we should be there in no time..." the nurse in the back said with a comforting smile, relaxing the other occupants slightly.

"Oh, good..._and I thought jobbing was bad_..." A-Ri joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh hush you!" Kaitlyn smiled as she playfully elbowed him, making Alex blush lowly.

"Ha ha! _Kaitlyn and A-Ri sitting in a tree...k-i-s-s-i-n-g! Lovebirds_!" AJ chimed playfully, making the two freeze, stare at each other, and then whip their heads to AJ.

"**Wha?!** Oh... Pfft! _No w-way_!" the duo chorused, making AJ raise a teasing eyebrow at them. _**"Stop that!" "No you stop that!" "You are SOO..." "UGH!"**_ AJ grinned as the two continued to talk in unison, not noticing they were now practically nose to nose. A-Ri innocently leaned in closer to Kaitlyn, gazing in her eyes and Kaitlyn herself stared back into his, almost as if a silent message was sent between them. Alex gave her a charming smile, which Kaitlyn found herself doing as well. Gulping lowly and with inner Kaitlyn cheering her on, the dual haired woman innocently leaned forward, softly kissing Alex on the lips. His brown eyes widened in shock before he blushed, kissing back. AJ smirked happily as Kaitlyn brushed her hand on Alex's still reddened cheek.

_'Mission accomplished! Score one for cupid AJ! And Punk owes me fifty for that bet! Ha!'_ the brunette mentally pat herself on the back as Alex slowly wove his hands around Kaitlyn's waist. AJ smiled cutely at the new couple as Alex and Kaitlyn continued to go at it.

"Ok people...we're here..." the nurse interrupted loudly, grinning as the duo instantly moved away from each other and tried to act like nothing happened.

_"Way to be a buzz kill..."_ AJ pouted with an over dramatic tone, making the nurse smile fondly.

"Sorry, little lady...Anyways, time to go!" the blonde nurse chirped happily as she opened the two doors, some other doctors and nurses already outside. A-Ri smiled as he and Kaitlyn instantly began helping AJ out of the ambulance. Not wasting any time, the nurses and doctors hurriedly rushed AJ into the nearest examination room, her two friends trailing quietly behind as they asked the brunette a multitude of questions related to her possible neck injury.

"This is why I hate hospitals..." A-Ri whispered to Kaitlyn as he took out his cell, speed dialing Punk's number. _"Come on, you lazy bum! Pick up already!"_ Alex murmured as he heard Kaitlyn's soft laugh and she pressed a hand to his shoulder.

"It barely rang...Calm down Al..." the blonde grinned as she noticed a small blush from A-Ri. _'I knew he'd like the nickname...Teasing him is gonna be so fun!'_ the dual haired diva grinned to herself as she and Alex sat outside the examination room, the two of course, not being allowed inside.

"'Bout damn time, Punk!" the young man all but yelled as Punk held the phone away from his ear in annoyance.

_"Riley? What's going on! I thought I said to message me as soon as you got to the hospital! Dude, that was an hour ago!"_

"Yeah and we just got here cause of that dumb traffic!"

_"Wha? Look, whatever. Is AJ alright? What's the deal with her neck? Is it too serious? Oh I knew it! I should have never let her..."_

"**DUDE!** _Calm the hell down!_ We don't know right now, but it doesn't seem to be serious...AJ's in the examination room so I'll keep you posted, alright? Don't worry, Punk...she'll be fine and then you two can suck face all you want later." Alex teased, grinning as Punk spluttered comically on the other end. "Anyways, we're here at Angel Hope Hospital...it's a bit far from the arena but I think you can manage..."

_"Right...be there soon..."_ Punk replied before he hung up instantly telling his driver where to go. _'Wait for me, AJ...I'll be there with you before you know it!'_

TBC...

Hey peeps! *gives big grin* Hope u all like this chap, wanna say thanks to WhiteAsukaLover once again for the tremendous help! Please review and no flamers allowed! This means you hentai ancilla...


	5. Chapter 5

_**My Soul mate**_

_**AJ/CM Punk fanfic**_

_**Heya everyone! I got such AWESOME reviews, faves and follows from you guys for chapter 4! Thanks so much! Just got enrolled in college so I might not be able to update like I used to... -College kid comin' thru!-**_

"Talking."

'_Thinking'_

"_Whisper/murmur"_

"_On the phone"_

"**Yelling"**

"_**Special Emphasis"**_

"_Special Emphasis 2"_

_I OWN NOTHING!_

_**My Soul mate**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**~Angel Hope Hospital~**_

_**Room 105**_

A-Ri looked at AJ with gentle regard. "You okay AJ?" Blinking blearily, the brunette lazily looked over to him, "Yeah...I think so..."

"You sure?"

"Mhm..." she murmured sleepily, if the loud yawn which followed was testament to that. A-Ri chuckled.

"Aww...well isn't that sweet!" A familiar voice chuckled from the door, and AJ's face brightened instantly.

"It's your man, crazy chick." A-Ri teased playfully. AJ pouted.

"I am not crazy...just a little misunderstood..." the brunette cutely stuck out her tongue, ignoring Kaitlyn's over exaggerated eye roll. A-Ri smiled. "And that's why we love ya."

"Uh huh...sure you do Riley..." Phil smirked from his position at the door before he walked in, pulling up a chair next to AJ's bed.

"And cue the tongue dancing." A-Ri joked to Kate. AJ's face grew bright red at the thought as Punk was in a similar situation.

"They're cute though." Alex mused. Punk narrowed his eyes, a devious smirk crossing his face.

"Oh yeah, Riley...like you two weren't sucking face earlier?" Punk grinned as he and AJ high fived, enjoying the looks on their friend's faces.

"Wha...b-but how did you...we weren't..."

"A little thing called texting, my man...Goes a lonnggg way!" the tattooed man grinned, enjoying Alex and Kaitlyn's expressions.

"AJ! Come on girl! A little privacy please?!" A-Ri yelled, blushing furiously.

"Ha ha! No way, Ri-Ri!" AJ grinned, practically starting to feel better already.

"You are such a brat!" A-Ri whined.

"Why thank you, my good man!" the brunette replied with a cheesy English accent, making the other occupants of the room laugh at the attempt.

"Since when did you turn into Wade Barrett, AJ?" Kate laughed.

"Oh god no! Not that crooked nosed bloke! Well, blimey! I am so insulted, I am!" she replied with the same cheesy accent, making the trio laugh even more. A-Ri hit the floor, laughing raucously and Kaitlyn herself was close to tipping over her chair as Alex held his stomach with tears making their way down his cheeks. Punk himself was in a state as he and AJ shared a nice long laugh.

"All we need is Sheamus and we'll have a regular Comedy Central hospital!" Punk laughed.

"Blimey he would! He'd shake this place up good! Give 'em doc's a run for 'ere money!" AJ continued. "Oi! What's an Irish man like me gotta do to get a couple a pints over here!?" the brunette declared, making another poor imitation and this time of Sheamus.

If it were possible, Alex laughed even harder. "Oh God, this is fun!" He exclaimed, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes.

"Oh, you think so, eh fella?" AJ smirked, making Punk, Kaitlyn and Alex laugh even harder.

"Seriously smiley, ease up! You're gonna give me and Riley a heart attack!" Punk chortled.

"Oh all right..." AJ pouted, going back to her normal voice. A-Ri and Punk took deep breaths to calm down and reset their heart rates.

"Okay, you can start again." They grinned playfully.

"Ok...hmm. Ooh! You guys will love this!" AJ grinned before settling her face in the utmost concentration.

"Oh lord, what's she scheming now?" A-Ri wondered to himself as Kaitlyn finally got control over her snickering. Grinning like a Cheshire cat, AJ rubbed her hands together.

"Riley, I think we unleashed a monster." Punk joked.

"For one of the few times in my life, Punk...I think I can agree..." Alex murmured to himself as AJ sucked in a breath.

"Here it comes." Punk chuckled; A-Ri and Kaitlyn braced themselves as AJ gave them a devious smirk.

"So you all think you're big and bad? I am the chosen one, Drew McIntyre and I am the_ best_ WWE Superstar in the locker room!" AJ started with her best impression of Drew, making the hospital room erupt with laughter once more.

"Oh God, that sounds just like him!" A-Ri screamed in laughter.

"What do you think is so funny, Alex Riley? You think you're tougher than me!?" she continued, grinning at the uproars in laughter from her three visitors. Punk and Alex doubled over in laughter and Kaitlyn wiped the tears from her eyes as she held her stomach. AJ grinned as she didn't give up, quickly continuing where she left off.

"And you there, lass! Can you not see that you are in the presence of Drew McIntyre, THE Chosen One?"

"Hey, AJ! I got one! I got one!" A-Ri laughed.

"Ok then, laddy! Fire away!" AJ grinned, still doing her Drew impression.

"Try Rhodes!" A-Ri grinned. AJ herself giggled before giving a quick nod and settling down once again.

"Everyone should put bags over their heads to hide their ugly faces from the world! No one, and I mean, NO ONE, will ever be as dashing as me! I am the most handsome Intercontinental Champion there ever was and ever will be!" AJ declared at the top of her voice, per Rhodes fashion, making her friends giggle and chortle in reply.

"Hey, that sounds just like him!" A-Ri laughed.

"What are you laughing at, Riley? No one can compare to my beautiful good looks!" AJ dramatically flipped her hair over her shoulder, adding even more laughter to reverb through the room.

"Just as egotistical as he'd sound like." Alex laughed.

"Yep...ok I'm bored now...My impressions suck." AJ giggled, finally allowing her friends to catch their breaths.

"No they don't smiley, their hilarious. Maybe later you could try Miz." Punk teased.

"Ugh, no way! Miz is too annoying! Awesome this, awesome that! How do you do it, Ri-Ri?" AJ frowned as she folded her arms.

"Hey watch it AJ, Mike's my bud." Alex defended as the two were good friends outside the ring.

"I know, I know but jeez Ri-Ri! You gotta admit, he can be a pain sometimes. He's cool and all but he's just too...Mizzy!" AJ giggled, noticing Alex soon caught on to her joke.

"True...but at least you weren't serious, so no harm really done." A-Ri gave her a friendly hug.

"Yay! I get a hug!" the diminutive diva chirped happily, making Punk smile fondly.

_'She's so adorable...like a little kid...'_ the tattooed champion thought to himself as AJ giggled happily once more.

"So fun and perky, no wonder Punk loves you so much." Kaitlyn spoke up with a grin as AJ flushed and Punk himself got tainted cheeks from the comment. Kate chuckled to herself, as the duo spluttered and looked at anything but each other; however, AJ and Phil were soon spared more laughter at their expense when a strong knock echoed through the room.

"Come in." Punk said. AJ and the others stared at the door as it was opened and in bustled a nurse and doctor, clipboards and worried looks abound.

"Ah boy.." Punk mused, crossing his arms.

"Miss. Mendez, correct?" the nurse inquired, not lifting her head from the clipboard.

"Yes ma'am." AJ replied shyly. Fixing her glasses, the nurse gave the doctor a look and showed the clipboard to him.

"Well Miss. Mendez it appears you've sustained a minor hangman's fracture."

"A hangman's fracture?" Kaitlyn echoed with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, don't worry. All Miss Mendez needs is a sort of neck collar while it heals."

"Phew, well at least that's good news..." A-Ri murmured as he smiled at the relieved brunette.

"Yes, she should be fully healed in several weeks."

"Aww! _Several weeks?_!" AJ echoed with a disappointed tone, folding her arms with an adorable pout.

The doctor chuckled. "Don't worry Miss Mendez, you shouldn't miss any work."

"Wait...so I can still go to RAW?" the brunette asked happily. The doctor smiled, nodding.

"Yay! Hear that, Vicky!? Your piggy ass is mine!" AJ grinned with a fire in her eyes, not noticing the weird looks from her friends.

"Calm down, try decaf." Punk joked, reminiscent of the Rated R Superstar/ Hall Of Famer, Edge.

"No way! If it ain't sweet, I ain't buying it!" Kaitlyn shook her head, already knowing the answer while A-Ri just looked adorably confused and Punk raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Simple...Because I am a sugar eating monstahh!" AJ 'roared', making Punk shake his head in mirth.

"Yeah Punk, she is." Kate teased. Clearing his throat, the doctor got their attentions once more.

"Ahem, sorry to interrupt but Miss. Mendez does need her sleep and visiting hours will be over soon. I suggest you say your goodbyes and return tomorrow." the graying man replied as he and the nurse soon left.

"Stupid rules..." A-Ri groaned.

"Its ok, Al...We'll just come back again tomorrow, k AJ?" Kaitlyn soothed as she planted a smooch on Alex's cheek before the duo rose from their seats.

"Don't leave too, Punky..." AJ whined. Phil smiled softly, gently ruffling AJ's brown curls.

"Na. Never, smiley." he replied as Kaitlyn and A-Ri said their goodbyes and left. AJ giggled happily and Phil smiled fondly again before a frown crossed his face.

"Uh AJ..." Punk paused, sucking in a nervous breath, "I ah...I got something to tell you..." Noticing his sudden anxiety, AJ became worried.

"What's wrong?"

"Sigh...This...this is my entire fault...you ended up hurt because of me and I'm sorry for that AJ. If I'd stopped you and that pig..."

"Shh...No don't be sorry Punky."

"But AJ, _**look at you**_! You're in a hospital bed because of _me_! Because of my stupidity!" AJ grabbed his clenched fist and covered her hands over it, making him look at the brunette before him.

"Punky, I chose to do what I did. And even if you had handled it like you wanted, Vicky would've either slapped me, attacked me from behind backstage or we would have had a tag match against her and Dolph and probably lost because she would have cheated..." AJ paused, kissing his cheek softly. "Thank you for caring, though. It means a lot to me." She smiled, infectiously causing Punk to give a smile of his own.

"AJ..." Phil sighed momentarily, cupping AJ's face in his hands. The brunette gulped as she stared into Punk's eyes, finally noticing how close they had gotten to each other. AJ felt her breath hitch as Phil started to move closer, his eyes staring deeply into hers.

"Yes, Punk?" AJ whispered softly, noticing how Phil's lip ring glinted in the light and his soft breath on her own lips.

_'Come on Mr. Best In The World! Man up and say it!'_ Punk took a deep breath and steeled his nerves. "AJ, I think I'm...in love with you..." Phil breathed as he finally sealed the deal, capturing AJ in a chaste but loving kiss and enjoying her delightfully surprised squeak. Feeling her kiss back, his heart soared and as AJ slowly run her hand through Punk's soft hair he swept a soft thumb over her cheek, tracing imaginary patters across the soft canvas. Finally pulling away, much to AJ's displeasure, Phil opened his eyes and smirked, noticing AJ still had her eyes closed in silent bliss.

_'Oh ho, yes. Best in the World wins again...'_

TBC...

_**Heya peeps! *gives big grin* Hope u all like this chap, wanna say thanks to WhiteAsukaLover once again for the tremendous help! Please review and no flamers allowed!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**My Soulmate**_

_**AJ/CM Punk fanfic**_

_**Heya everyone! *Ignores death glares* I got such AWESOME reviews, faves and follows from you guys for chapter 5! Thanks so much! Extremely sorry for the overly long wait for this chapter! I'd like to thank WhiteAsukaLover for his consistent support and help with this lil fanfic of mine! Ya rock, broski! Now without further adieu, let's get this party started! –College kid comin' thru!- **_

"Talking."

_'Thinking'_

_"Whisper/murmur"_

_-On the phone-_

**"Yelling"**

_**"Special Emphasis"**_

_**"Special Emphasis 2"**_

AJ/Punk

Kelly/Zack

OC/Sheamus

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING HERE!**_ _**IF I DID, CENA AND AJ WOULD BE ALL LOVEDOVEY ALL THE TIME!**_ **(I've been obsessed with AJ/Cena since it started but now AJ/Ziggler suddenly appeals to me…Does anyone else hate how WWE Creative is rolling these days?)**

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

**My Soulmate**

**Chapter 6**

~Angel Hope Hospital~

Room 105

AJ sighed as she twiddled her thumbs and stared at the first episode of Pokémon on Cartoon Network's Adult Swim. It was about eleven thirty and most of her visitors had left for the night. Kaitlyn and Alex were long gone and Punk himself had left three hours ago. The brunette chewed her lip out of boredom as her mind ran amuck with thoughts…mostly about Punk and the kiss they'd shared mere hours ago. AJ swore she could still feel an electrifying tingle as she held quivering fingers to her lips and blushed. The brunette's blush darkened as she remembered the gentle way Punk kissed her, the way he'd held her. To her, the sweet yet chaste kiss carried her right to cloud nine and honestly, she didn't want to come back down.

_"AJ, I think I'm...in love with you..."_ said diva smiled softly as she remembered Punk's heartfelt confession. Yawning loudly, AJ turned off the TV and began to get comfortable in her hospital bed.

_"I'm in love with you too, Punky…"_ the brunette whispered to no one as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, happily dreaming of her Straight Edge Champion.

_**~Timeskip~**_

_**2 weeks later**_

There were bright lights all around and cheers that threatened to swallow you whole. The atmosphere was overwhelming and infectious but it made you feel like you were in something bigger than yourself or anyone else. This was an empire…This was an industry…This was _**Monday Night Raw**_ and as AJ was smiling brightly in the ring, despite having a small neck brace on due to her injuries, she felt a bit of pride swell within her.

"Welcome everyone to _**Monday Night Raw**_! We have a great show for you tonight!" If anything, the crowd's cheers escalated even higher than before, causing AJ to give an infectious grin. "Later on tonight Dolph Ziggler," She started with a smile, "Will defend his Money in The Bank Briefcase against a good friend of mine, Alex Riley with Vickie Guerrero banned from ringside…**in a ladder match**!" The WWE universe erupted in even more cheers and the small brunette laughed at the _**'YES!'**_ chants which soon filled the complex.

"Well, you heard it here, folks! Dolph Ziggler will defend his Money in the Bank briefcase against Alex Riley...in a LADDER match! And the cougar is banned from ringside!" Cole exclaimed and King was quick to add in his two cents.

"That's right, Cole! Personally, I think Vickie should be banned from every arena...after all; she can barely fit into the different venues! AJ's been doin' a great job as GM!" King grinned, ignoring Cole's annoyed groan.

"Thank you everyone, but our night doesn't stop there. Also Antonio Cesaro will defend his United States Championship against _this_ man…"

_**'****WOO WOO WOO, YOU KNOW IT!' **_AJ grinned while the fans erupted into a mad frenzy as Zack Ryder's theme hit and he made his way down the ramp with a trusty mic in hand. Giving his shades to a cute little kid in the crowd, Zack bounded into the ring. AJ giggled, smiling at the Long Island native. Zack gave another grin before jumping unto the top rope, eliciting more cheers and hoots from the excited fans. AJ smiled more, flashing Zack's LI signal with him. Laughing to himself, Zack jumped down and stood before the diminutive diva.

"What's up, my broskette?"

"Nothing Zack, I'm just really glad to be back with the greatest fans in the world on RAW." AJ grinned happily and at this, the WWE fans burst with ecstatic cheers, making Zack give a small chuckle.

"Now as you all know, Antonio Cesaro won the United States Championship from Santino a few months ago..." Zack paused as boos filled the arena at the mere mention of the Swiss' name. "And he's sayin' that no American can beat him for that title...So far, he's proven that no one can beat him for his title...yet...I'm going to change all that, cause all you broski's know that Antonio Cesaro has never taken on someone like _me_!" the WWE Universe cheered and hooted as AJ started the famous _**'YES!'**_ chant.

Zack and the WWE Universe got a good laugh out of this before a certain unwanted duo came out to ruin the party. _**'Show The World'**_suddenly blasted through the speakers and the fans soon began to boo like no tomorrow as Dolph Ziggler and the resident hag made themselves known.

"Aww, no! No! Cole I ran outta aspirin when Barrett came out earlier!" King groaned to himself and AJ rolled her eyes as Vickie leveled her with a supposedly threatening glare.

"You think you're so smart, don't you AJ?" the cougar started as she slipped through the ropes and stood before the thoroughly annoyed GM. Zack immediately stood beside of AJ, ready to defend his broskette/ boss.

"Back off, loser. This doesn't concern you..." Dolph sneered as he too entered the ring with mic in hand, shooting AJ a pointed glare of his own. Feeling insulted, Zack took a step forward.

"Are you serious bro?!" The 'blonde' gave another disgusted sneer.

"Did I stutter, idiot? Do everyone here a favor, and get out of **MY** ring!" Dolph replied, quickly getting into the broski's angered face.

"How bout I take my boot and kick your head in with it, bro?" Zack asked, smirking. Dolph's face twisted into one of rage as the crowd began to chant Zack's name and said Long Islander shot him another pleased smirk.

"Oh yeah? Well then how about you come over here and do that, huh?" at that, the crowd renewed their excited cheers and Zack gave a grin.

"Sure thing, blondie." Zack grinned and Dolph angrily glared back at him. Frowning to herself, AJ decided this was all too much. Getting in between the two men, she angrily yelled into her mike.

**"That is enough!"** almost instantly, things died down into a whisper. "This is _my _ring and **MY** show so until _I_ say, no one will be kicking any heads with any boots, understand?"

"Yeah, sure broskette…I just wanted to help." Zack replied, smiling shyly. Shaking her head, AJ turned towards Dolph and Vickie.

"What are you two still doing here, hmm? You want me to give you another beating like two weeks ago, eh piggy? Or maybe the punch wasn't enough for you either, _dolphin_?" In mere seconds, Zack and practically everyone else on the planet burst out laughing at the furious duo that were glaring holes into the smirking RAW GM. Dolph felt his anger get the best of him but he didn't care. **NOBODY** makes fun of Dolph Ziggler and Vickie Gurerro…not if he had anything to say about it!

"Oh sure, make your stupid little jokes, AJ! _That's all you're good for anyway_! I mean, you cost Daniel Bryan the Heavyweight title in the _shortest_ WrestleMania match in **HISTORY**, you're too crazy for even _Kane_ to hang around you, you suck as a GM, you're nothing short of a nerdy, little brat and you're a horrible wrestler!" Giving a satisfied grin at her broken and angered look, Dolph leaned forward and roughly grabbed her chin, forcing the brunette to look at him. "Face it, AJ...Girls like you are a dime a dozen and all of you are the same..._Just trash_..." tears stung the back of her eyes but the brunette refused to let them fall…She was stronger than this! She was AJ Lee, damn it and she wasn't about to allow this butt wiggling, pig loving, dye obsessed jobber to just walk all over her!

"That's not true!" Zack argued, stopping AJ from giving a retort. "AJ is a very smart and quite frankly beautiful girl!" he shot back, quickly coming to his friend/fellow geek's aid. The crowd was a mix of boo's, cheers and chants that AJ could barely hear over her thumping heartbeat. Embarrassment and shame crept through her as Vickie decided to finally join in.

"Oh ho, _riiight_! With the childish attitude and psychotic behavior I'm sure she's just _perfect_ girlfriend material, right?" Vickie gave her cruel, witch like laugh as AJ remained silent with more rage and emotion flowing through her by the minute. Seeing all this, Zack wrapped an arm around AJ in support, gaining a sneer from Dolph.

"Shut up hoeski! Why not go hook up with Eve; you're perfect for each other!" Zack growled, gaining more cheers and laughs from the crowd but none of that really mattered to him. All that did was keeping AJ under control cause if these losers kept this up, he knew she'd snap and she'd snap bad.

"_Excuse me!?_ What did you just call me you poor excuse for a wrestler?! How dare you even _dream_ of-?"

**"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP VICKIE!"** Zack flinched, the crowd grew silent, Dolph raised an eyebrow and the so called cougar felt an uncomfortable lump rise in her throat. Zack wisely backed off as the brunette gave her bitter enemy a dangerous glare. "I've just about had it with you, Dolph and every bastard in the back that thinks it's fun to mess with AJ Lee! I've been patient, I've been fair but **enough is enough**! If I lose my job then so be it Vickie, but so help me _you'll_ be the one taking a trip to the hospital this time!" AJ growled.

"You tell 'em broskette!" Zack cheered and the crowd gave its own approval with the revival of the _**'This is Awesome!'**_ and _**'Holy Shit!'**_ chants, making AJ, albeit furious, give an amused smirk. Bristling in anger, Vickie towered over the shorter woman with a dark glare on her face.

"Oh really now? You're willing to lose your job only to lose to me? You _are_ insane after all, little girl! If sending you to the hospital for two weeks wasn't good enough..." the woman paused, giving a dark smirk. "Well I'll just have to try harder this time!" giving a challenging growl, AJ rose as much as she could and stared the 'cougar' dead in her eye. Fortunately for AJ, the familiar static of _**'Cult of Personality'**_ hit, sending the WWE crowd into an uproar. A smile fluttered across AJ's face and Dolph angrily spun around only to see a very pissed off CM Punk making a beeline for the ring. Punk wasted no time as he leapt in, glaring a million holes through one Dolph Ziggler and to be honest…If looks could kill, Dolph would surely be twelve feet under.

The so called blonde gave a sneer and angrily glared back, thinking about his chances if a fight broke out. _'I could throw that other lame ass out the ring and deal with Punk myself...Vickie could take AJ no problem...' _Raising his mike, Mr. Money in the Bank decided to rile the champ up.

"No! Ya see Dolph, you're done talking! You can lay into me all you want, but when you dig dirt on _my_ girl, that's when CM Punk becomes Phil Brooks and _**kicks your ass**_!" the crowd exploded with a mix of _**'Holy Shit!'**_ and _**'CM Punk!'**_ chants as Dolph and Vickie angrily glared at the Straight Edge Superstar. Not letting up, Punk let a smirk grace his face. "I admit, AJ is not the biggest diva out there, but she has something you and Miss Piggy personified over there will _never_ have." Punk growled.

Dolph harrumphed. "Oh, really? And what's that, hmm? That she can go through boyfriends faster than Eve?"

"No, you idiot." Punk sneered. "AJ has a heart. And so what if she's a little crazy? _I dig crazy chicks_!" He yelled, turning to his small brunette. "AJ, what I'm trying to say is you've captured this rebel's heart. I'm in love with you."

AJ's eyes widened and she nearly dropped her mic in shock. Cheers, hoots, whistles and hollers echoed through the air but none of that mattered to the brunette. Punk had just told her he's in love with her...again…And this time, the whole world knew it. A happy smile spread across her face as Punk smiled back. "I...I'm in love with you too, Punk..." the arena roof just about exploded with cheers, cat calls and chants of _**"AJ/Punk!"**_ as Vickie and Dolph stewed angrily.

"And now that I got _that_ off my chest..." Punk grinned, lifting Ziggler up for a GTS. Zack gave a smirk and the crowd just about went wild, with Vickie screaming like no tomorrow outside the ring. AJ gave a nod and Punk grinned, instantly bringing Dolph's face careening down to his knee, sending him down and out for the count. Punk smiled, opening his arms so AJ could hug him. The brunette returned the smile and closed her arms around the ecstatic champion, eliciting loud cheers and chants from the crowd. Zack leaned back on the rope and gave the duo a happy grin.

_**"****KISS!" "KISS!" "KISS!" "KISS!"**_ the WWE fans continued to chant and AJ gave a nervous laugh as Punk teasingly wiggled his eyebrow. The brunette shyly tucked her hair behind her ear and Punk, wanting to relax her, gently leaned in and kissed her. If the crowd was loud before, then people in Japan could surely hear them as the fans blew the roof off with more cheers and whistles. AJ smiled into the kiss as Punk gently wrapped his arms around her small waist.

_"All mine, crazy chick."_ He whispered in her ear. AJ grinned.

"Always, Punky." she replied as she, Zack and Punk made their way out of the ring to backstage, making sure to give the fans some high fives or hair ruffles.

_**~Timeskip~**_

"And we're back live on _**Monday Night RAW**_ with a major announcement from our General Manager, AJ Lee!" Cole declared as the cameras focused on himself, Jerry, JBL and the roaring crowds behind them.

"Ye-heah and I am _loving_ it!" King grinned.

"That's right, Cole! AJ dropped a bombshell of a match between Mr. Long Island Iced Z, Zack Ryder and Antonio Cesaro for the United States Championship! _**Tonight**_!" JBL replied as he looked at his fellow commentators.

"It was a totally feel good moment when Zack came out here earlier! I mean, did you _hear_ the crowd, Cole? The roof just about exploded!" King exclaimed with his usual boisterous tone, taking a sip of his water.

"Yeah, but let's not forget who decided to crash the celebrations..." Cole added as footage of earlier was replayed, quickly hailing some cheers and boos from the WWE crowd. However, before more could be said, the all too familiar tune of _**'Miracle'**_ floated through the air, sending the crowd into even more disapproval.

"Well speaking of party crashers, here comes Antonio Cesaro and he doesn't look too happy!" King frowned as said Swiss national haughtily made his way to the ring, angrily snatching a microphone from a nearby stagehand.

"Oh no…" Cole frowned and King couldn't keep his mouth shut either.

"_Great_…Captain buzz kill…" he groaned. JBL, on the other hand rolled his eyes.

_"Captain buzz kill_…" John echoed with a frown. "The man is a great U.S champion and an even better in-ring performer! What is wrong with you people?"

"This is an _**outrage**_!" Cesaro started. "It's just like you typical Americans to cheat someone out of what they've worked hard for and rightfully earned!" an extreme hail of boos barreled from the crowd and if anything, Cesaro's rage grew even more.

"Oh shut up already, Bradshaw! For a US Champion, he sure disgraces the title!" King growled as the furious champion argued with the crowd once more.

"You can boo me all you want but that doesn't change the fact that I am still by far the greatest United States Champion in the history of WWE! I'll still be champion even after tonight when I prove that _no_ American can beat me for this Championship belt!" Cesaro smirked as the crowd booed him some more.

_**'****WOO, WOO, WOO! You know it!'**_ as soon as _**'Radio'**_ blasted the airways, the crowd stood up with an unbelievable ovation as Zack Ryder eagerly burst through the gorilla entrance with a mile wide smile. Cesaro angrily paced the ring as the Long Island Broski made his way down the ramp, slapping the hands of the excited fans before sliding into the ring. Zack gave another grin before jumping unto the top rope, eliciting more cheers from the WWE fans as he instantly flashed his LI sign.

_**"Introducing first, the challenger. From The LI, weighing 214 pounds…Long Island Iced-Z, Zaaaaaack Ryyyyyder! And his opponent, from Lucerne, Switzerland, weighing 232 pounds, he is the current United States Champion, Antonio Cesaro!"**_ Justin Roberts announced with a smile. Cesaro gave a sneer before he begrudgingly handed his title to the referee. In mere seconds he was right in Zack's face, blatantly mocking the infamous LI signal.

**"Are you serious bro?!"** Zack yelled. Cesaro grinned.

"Face it! You cannot beat me for my title!" Zack, deciding to be bold, glared at the Swiss champion and slapped him right in the face. Cesaro's head whipped to the right before a growl left his lips. Raising his hand to his lips, trickles of blood greet him and the Swiss champion began to see red. Zack smirked as he made a bring it on gesture and Cesaro wasted no time, intending to rush into the Long Islander with a harsh clothesline. Zack quickly ducked it, knowing he could use Cesaro's rage against him. Giving a grin, Zack dodged another clothesline which sent Antonio crashing head first into the turnbuckle. As Cesaro slid to the mat, Zack rushed to the corner.

**"**_**WOO! WOO! WOO!"**_ the crowd joined in as Zack rushed forward and caught Cesaro smack in the face with his patented **'Broski Boot'**. The ex-rugby player groaned before he stumbled to his feet and Zack smirked as he saw his chance. Not wasting any time, the Long Islander quickly charged the Swiss champion with a powerful Rough Ryder.

_**"No way!"**_ JBL declared. "_**No freaking way**_! Not like this!" Zack quickly went for the pin.

"Look at this! That could do it here! Zack Ryder could become our new United States Champion!" Cole added as the ref made it to the second count.

"2...3!" The fans counted with the ref and the roof just about exploded as the bell was rung.

_**"****Ladies and Gentlemen…Your NEEEWWWW United States Champion…The**_ _**Long Island Iced-Z, Zaaaaaack Ryyyyyder!"**_ Zack got to his feet, almost in disbelief that he'd won the title.

_**"****GO, GO, RYDER! WOO! WOO! WOO!"**_ Zack gave a grin as the crowd continued to go wild, practically giving him a standing ovation as the referee handed him the title belt. _"I won..."_ he murmured.

**_"_YEAAHHHH!"** Zack yelled, hoisting the United States title high above his head. **"FINALLY!"** He screamed in joy, kissing the title.

"I don't believe this!" JBL all but yelled as King gave Zack a bit of applause.

"Oh come on, Bradshaw!" he frowned. "Zack is gonna be a _way_ better champion than that Antonio Cesaro!" Zack smiled heading over to the fans, giving them high fives and fist bumps.

"I won the title..._I won it_!" he grinned, unable to get over this feel good moment. As if the moment couldn't get bigger, a familiar tune blasted through the speakers. _**"Holla! Holla! Holla! So all my girls in the back say hoo, 'cause you know just how we do, side to side, and front to back. If you ain't taking that, Holla! Holla!" **_

"Oh boy! Wahoo! It's Kelly Kelly!" King grinned as the blonde bombshell burst from the gorilla entrance with a large smile. Kelly happily ran down the ramp, giving her fans hand slaps as she rushed past them.

"Well it looks like the celebration for Zack Ryder is just beginning!" Cole laughed as Kelly swept the new and now blushing champ up in a tight hug. Zack blushed deeper as he hugged her back.

"Way to go, Zack!" the blonde grinned. "I'm so happy for you! You deserve that title!"

"Thanks Kelly, that means so much to me." The diva gave a small smile. "Anytime, broski." she gave another grin. Zack laughed, blushing.

"Aww! You're blushing!" Kelly cooed, making Zack probably turn five other shades of red as he lightly wrapped his hand around her waist. The Long Island Broski flashed a smile and Kelly felt her own face heat up as she quietly twirled her hair.

"Uh, w-well...I just wanted to say congrats...and uh, you did a really good job...umm..." she stuttered, suddenly feeling terribly shy. Giving a small blush of his own, Zack let out a shuddering breath as he shyly kissed her, making the crowd go into a fit of cheers. The crowd just about blew the roof off as Kelly gingerly wrapped her arms around Zack's neck.

"Whoa-ho! Look at this!" King declared in shock as Cole looked just as stunned as he was while John just rolled his eyes at the duo.

"Well folks, it looks like Zack Ryder's celebration really _has_ just started!"

"Yeah and Zack's loving it Cole!" King laughed. Zack nearly dropped his title as Kelly pulled him closer, deepening the sweet kiss. "Oh, I wish Kelly could kiss me like that!" the hall of famer pouted as Cole shook his head in mirth.

"Wow..." Zack murmured and Kelly gave him another smile. "How about we go grab some dinner, huh?"

"Good idea." Zack agreed. Kelly gave a grin before she grabbed his hand and the duo disappeared into the backstage area.

"This isn't fair…" Bradshaw complained.

"Oh, _now_ what?" King frowned. "What, John? What isn't fair?"

"Cesaro got robbed!"

"Oh come on, Bradshaw! You saw what happened in that ring!" King replied. "Cesaro didn't get robbed, he just got beat!" At this, JBL gave an angry sigh and shook his head in disgust.

"Oh please!" he frowned. "A man like Antonio Cesaro should never have gotten cheated by a guy like _Zack Ryder_! He's a loser!" King gave a low sigh and rolled his eyes.

"You're unbelievable..." he frowned.

"Anyways, it's been a rollercoaster of a ride tonight on _**Monday Night RAW**_ and we'll return with more, after this commercial break." Cole interrupted with a tight smile, giving a nod to the cameras.

_**~Timeskip~**_

_**-Backstage Area-**_

A sneer crossed his face as he angrily stomped through the halls, furiously glaring at everyone in his path. _'Where is she!?'_ Dolph gave another sneer as he looked around with nothing short of a roaring temper. _'That nerdy, little brat thinks she can screw me out of what's mine?!'_ the blonde's sneer grew as he soon spotted his target. _'Not today, sweet cheeks!'_

AJ was happily chatting backstage with her fellow Chick buster Kaitlyn before a familiar, irritating, bleached-blonde know-it-all entered the picture. "Oh great…" AJ groaned. Dolph gave a frown as AJ folded her arms. "What do you want now?" she scowled.

"You damn well know what I want, AJ!" Dolph practically screeched. "I am _**NOT**_ putting my only guaranteed title shot on the line against someone like Alex Riley! He's a joke!"

"I'm your boss Ziggy…" the brunette smirked. "Either you put it up fairly or I strip you of it, and give it to Alex."

"You can't do that to me, you little...!"

"Temper, temper Ziggy." Kaitlyn giggled.

"You stay out of this, _Kaitlyn_..." the blonde sneered. "Listen here, AJ, I am not one of those losers in the back you can order around, got it? Do this to me and you'll regret it, understand?"

"…Or I can just fire you." AJ giggled.

**_"You..."_** A dark growl left the blonde's lips before he angrily stalked off without another word. AJ giggled again.

"He knows he has to listen to me and he hates it Kate."

"Oh, you just love being the big boss, don't ya?" the taller woman grinned.

"Yeah! It's a lot of fun." AJ smiled and Kaitlyn shook her head.

"Of course it is..." she chuckled before a concerned frown crossed her face. "But AJ, what are you gonna do about Vickie? She certainly isn't gonna take this well..."

"That pig can't touch me. Her fat ass is mine!" AJ grinned and Kaitlyn stifled a giggle. "You with that again?" she laughed and the shorter woman gave a confused frown.

"Me? Me with what again?"

"In the hospital, remember? You said that too." She chided with a smirk.

"Cause she _is_ mine! I'm that hog's boss!" AJ laughed gleefully. Kaitlyn resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she shook her head.

"Sure...you have fun with that..." At this, AJ gave a small laugh.

"You know you love me!" She grinned innocently.

"Uh huh...Not more than me though..." a familiar voice spoke up, making AJ spin around with a grin.

_"Punky!"_ she squealed, jumping into her boyfriend's arms with a happy grin. Punk gave a chuckle as he gave the brunette a squeeze. "Hey there, smiley!"

"I missed my Punky." AJ cooed adorably and Kaitlyn gave an audible _'AWWWWW'_ as she giggled. Punk grinned as he let his forehead rest softly on hers.

"Missed you too, babe." he smiled. "Looks like I was missing out on one hell of a conversation." the champion smirked as AJ jumped back to the floor.

"Well...yes you were." AJ giggled.

"Oh?" Punk grinned. "Mind telling me what was the big news?"

"Just Ziggy trying to chicken out of facing Alex tonight." At the mere mention of Dolph's name, Punk's demeanor instantly changed.

"Hmph...Did he do anything to you, AJ?" Punk growled as he instantly began to check her over. "I still haven't forgiven him for what happened two weeks ago and tonight he permanently made it on the top of my _**'Asses to Kick'** _list..." AJ gave a soft smile before she pecked Punk's cheek in reassurance.

"Shh…Punky it's okay. I threatened to fire him if he didn't listen to me anyway." AJ smirked and Punk gave a satisfied grin.

"Serves that little bastard right..." he grinned and AJ gave a smile of her own. AJ giggled.

"Such a bad boy. I _loooove_ the bad boys." Kaitlyn shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Aannd cue tongue dancing..." she murmured with a smirk, giggling a little when AJ and Punk blushed slightly.

"Oh hush Katie, go kiss Riley." AJ smirked and Kaitlyn gave a smirk of her own.

"Well maybe I will." she childishly stuck out her tongue before she gave AJ a two fingered salute and went off in search of her Alex. AJ giggled as she loosely wrapped her arms around Punk.

"She's a real character." Punk joined in with a laugh of his own.

"Yeah...But she ain't as awesome as you, AJ."

"Aww Punky..." she smiled as Punk pulled her closer and The Straight Edge Champion gave her a grin.

"Just speakin' the truth, kiddo." he smiled as he gently kissed her forehead, eliciting a blush and giggle from the small brunette.

"Yeah I know. I love you Punky." AJ cooed sweetly. The Chicago Native smiled.

"Love you too, smiley."

"I'm crazier than actually being smiley." she laughed and Punk gave a laugh of his own.

"That's true..." Punk grinned as AJ playfully punched him in the arm. "Bad boy…" AJ lovingly scolded and Punk couldn't help but give a smirk. "Oh, don't pretend you don't love it." he grinned, making AJ give a small giggle.

"Looks like you caught me." She laughed. "But you're right. You're just my addiction." At this, Punk raised an eyebrow. "Oh really, now?" he teasingly played with her hair. "Your addiction you say?"

"Yeah, closest I'll ever come to drinking is probably a root beer float." AJ giggled warmly. Punk himself gave a soft chuckle as he gently brushed the brunette's cheek. "I may think luck is for losers, AJ, but I'm a hell of a lot lucky to have someone like you..."

"Right back at ya…" AJ cooed and another, sudden voice sighed.

"You _are_ lucky Punk...luckier than I'll ever be..." came the voice of the 2nd-generation superstar, Cody Rhodes. The duo raised simultaneous eyebrows as they turned to face the _**'Dashing One'**_. "I just don't get it man...what am I doing wrong? I have everything a girl could want, great pedigree, amazing looks, and I'm a good wrestler…"

"Well you sure are modest; I'll give ya that..." Punk grinned and Cody gave the champ a scalding glare.

"You're not helping, Brooks." He growled. Cody was trying his damnedest to be sincere but apparently Punk hadn't gotten the memo. The Straight Edge Champion gave a short chuckle.

"Alright, Alright, don't get your panties in a twist, Rhodes. I understand what you're saying but all you have to do is just be yourself. If there's someone you like, act natural around them, that's all." Punk smiled.

"Easy for you to say Mr. Ladies Man. Every time I'm near a girl I like, I freeze." Punk couldn't help but chuckle at the name.

"Mr. Ladies Man…" he grinned. "You see? You're pretty funny too! You have practically everything in your corner, Code..." AJ smiled as she soon joined in.

"He's right, Rhodey. You just gotta stay calm and put yourself out there. There's nothing to be afraid of, you know. I don't think the other girls are crazy like me, so they won't bite you." she teased and Cody gave a soft laugh and a smile.

"Yeah, but it's not like Mickie James is back there, she's down in Florida…" Cody muttered.

"Oh yeah..." AJ replied as she scratched the back of her head. "Anyways..." Punk intervened. "I say, get your ass outta this depressed rut, take your balls out of your purse and go talk to a chick."

"Real mood lifter there Punk." Cody drawled in complete and obvious annoyance. Punk smirked as he gave a shrug.

"What do you expect? I sure as hell ain't gonna baby you." he replied. "You're a grown man, Cody, just take a breath and go with the flow." Cody sighed, grumbling.

"When did you turn into my father?" Punk gave a small chuckle. "Even your old man is giving you dating advice?"

"...Dude, just talk to someone, anyone." AJ added with a smile. "You won't learn if you never try. Just one word and the conversation will start from there!" she grinned.

"Dusty and dating goes as well as Goldust and being normal." Cody laughed and AJ gave a small giggle while Punk gave an amused smirk.

"There you go, that comedic streak you got." the small brunette smiled. "Just keep things cool and you'll be fine, Cody."

"Yeah…all right. Thanks, both of you." Cody smiled. Punk grinned. "No problem, Rhodes." Cody gave AJ a teasing and playful wink before he strolled off. The diminutive GM blinked a couple times as she stared at Cody's retreating figure.

_'Did he just...Nah!'_ she thought and she couldn't resist giving a small giggle.

"What is it babe?" Punk asked and AJ gave a small shake of the head. "Nah, it's nothing. I'm just surprised that Cody wasn't the ladies man." she grinned.

"Oh he is and I think he might like you." He teased and the brunette gave a confused but embarrassed look.

"No..._Cody_?" she paused. "You're kidding, right?"

"He winked at ya, baby…" AJ gave him a rather sheepish look. "That could mean anything; you know..." noticing his deadpan stare, AJ sighed. "I'm just fooling myself, aren't I?" At this, Punk couldn't help but raise a confused eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"I noticed, but I didn't want to think it was really that..." she frowned. "Sure, I said don't be afraid to talk to an interesting girl, but I didn't mean get interested in _me_!"

"He knows your mine babe, relax." the Chicago born champion paused with a thoughtful smirk. "Well, He better." Punk grinned and AJ dramatically rolled her eyes.

"Sigh, I always fall for the bad boys." she giggled before she leaned forward and gave Punk a soft kiss. Smiling to himself, Punk gently cupped AJ's cheek.

"So innocent, yet so devious too." Punk smiled lovingly and AJ smiled right back. "You know it, Mr. WWE Champion." Punk's eyes twinkled. He'd honestly never been happier and his heart swelled as AJ beamed up at him. However, the tender moment was soon broken as AJ began to vibrate, well rather, her phone in her pocket did. Whipping out her skull covered cell, AJ quirked an eyebrow. "Odd..." she murmured softly as she scrolled through the text.

"What's up?"

"This text..." AJ replied as her worry grew. "It's from Vince..."

"Oh crud…what is it?" the brunette's frown and worry grew as she read and re-read the message.

"It's about my job...Vince and the Board of Directors need to see me for some meeting... as in right now…"

"Not without me you're not, babe." Punk answered firmly. He wasn't going to be talked out of it.

"Punk, no. This is something serious, and if you go with me, it might make things even worse..." AJ frowned sadly. "I don't even know what they're calling this meeting for and I'm honestly not looking forward to it..."

"Baby we're a couple, we need each other…" She sighed. "I know, but...What if they confiscate your title or something just because you came?" AJ stifled a sniffle as she looked at her feet. "If I caused you to lose your title...I..."

"They won't." Punk assured with a soft and gentle tone. "I'm just there to defend you babe." AJ let her shoulders drop as she continued to look down. She couldn't bare to look at the man before her. _'Not like this...'_ she thought as she stifled another soft hiccup. _'I can't…I can't lose this now...Not after everything I've gone through just to get here...'_ Punk gently held her chin before giving her a soft kiss. Another sniffle escaped her before a few tears slipped down her cheeks. The brunette wrapped Punk into a hug as she buried her face into his chest.

"It's okay…its okay, bring it in." A small tremor ran through her body as a sob broke past her lips. AJ softly fisted Punk's shirt as she muffled her sorrows into his chest. _'Why? Why do I always do this to him...? I always make him have to clean up my messes...'_

"Babe, its okay...I want to go with you. Besides, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't stand up for the love of my life?" He asked sweetly and AJ sniffled as she slowly looked at him with teary eyes. "You...You aren't..."

"Huh?"

"Why aren't you mad at me?' she whispered. "I always do this to you...Why? Why do you still stay around...?" at this, Punk gently held the brunette closer and kissed her cheek.

"Because I love you." he smiled. AJ stared and stared and stared at him for what seemed like a lifetime before finally, a small smile tugged at her lips. "I love you too, Punk." the Straight Edge champion grinned as he softly brushed AJ's cheek.

"I'll always be here if you need me." AJ gave another smile as she thread her fingers with Punk's. "Thanks for showing me that, Punk." with a confident grin, AJ happily looked at him. "Now let's go to that meeting."

"Yeah, let's face it together." She smiled as they walked to the exit. "Together..."

"Always."

TBC...

_**shadowedstalker-princess~ Heya peeps! *gives big grin* Thanks again for waiting so long for this update, so in return, me and White made this as long as humanly possible! You guys got action, drama and choke me with a spoon fluff all in one chapter! I feel soo accomplished, lmao. Hope u all like this chap and I want to say thanks to WhiteAsukaLover once again for the tremendous help! Please review and no flamers allowed! **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**My Soulmate **_

_**AJ/CM Punk fanfic**_

_**Ohayo, minna! I got such AWESOME reviews from you guys for chapter 6! Thanks so much! I'd like to thank WhiteAsukaLover for his consistent support and help with this lil fanfic of mine! Ya rock, broski! First off is a little OC action and her debut match with our favorite Celtic Warrior, Sheamus! More AJ/Punk will come later! Now without further adieu, let's get this party started! –College kid comin' thru!-**_

"Talking."  
_'Thinking'_  
_"Whisper/murmur"_  
_-On the phone**-**_  
_**"Yelling"**_  
_"Special Emphasis"_  
_**"Special Emphasis 2"**_

_**AJ/Punk Kelly/Zack OC/Sheamus**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING HERE! IF I DID, PUNK AND AJ WOULD BE ALL LOVEDOVEY ALL THE TIME! (I've been obsessed with AJ/Punk since it started but now AJ/Ziggler suddenly appeals to me…Does anyone else hate how WWE Creative is rolling these days?)**_  
_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::: **__**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: **__**::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**My Soulmate **_

_**Chapter 7**_

"_Wow_..." the stagehand gave a small smile as he showed the rookie diva around. She was brand new out of NXT and our favorite General Manager saw her talent, even if she didn't win, and decided to give her a debut match on RAW...with Mr. McMahon's approval of course. "I get to work _here_?" she grinned with wonder as she looked at everything and everyone, soaking up all the stagehand said like a sponge.

"That's right!" he nodded. "Well, if you win your match later on...What's your name again, miss...?"

"Kasey Reese." she smiled as she brushed her red streaked hair aside. The newly named Kasey was clad in a plain white t-shirt, a pair of black jeans and some snug, black high tops. The taller man nodded and quickly scribbled this down along with other jottings as they passed a few more of the talent and backstage crew.

"What is your entrance name going to be? Have you decided yet?" the young woman gave him a sheepish look. Chuckling softly, the stagehand pulled her towards another crew member.

"Don't worry." he replied as a short redhead looked up from her equipment. "Hey Julie, new rookie here needs an entrance name." the man laughed a little when Julie rolled her eyes.

"I'm just your personal dictionary, aren't I, Terrance?" she frowned. "Alright, give me some info on her..." shooting Kasey another grin, Terrance handed Julie his notepad and her bright green eyes quickly sped through the pages. "Huh…It's not much..." Julie frowned before turning to Kasey. "Are you a heel or face?"

"F-Face..." she stuttered and the stagehand looked between the rookie diva and the small notepad.

"Hmm…Kasey Reese..." she mumbled. Looking at Kasey once more, Julie knit her eyebrows in concentration. Looking at her red highlights, a smirk crossed Julie's face.

"How about...Ruby?" Terrance gave a small smile while Kasey gave a shrug.

"Well…I guess my name is Ruby now." she grinned and Julie gave a small smile of her own.

"Well now that that's handled..." she paused. "What's your entrance music? We already have most of your titantron video made with your NXT footage. All we need to do is add a few seconds with your name and some effects to complete it..." at this Kasey gave another sheepish look.

"I kind of...haven't gotten to that...I don't know what kind of song to pick..." she sighed. "I sure as hell don't want any girly crap..." Julie gave a small laugh and shook her head.

"This is your debut match so first impressions _are_ important...But then again, you're tagging with Sheamus so I don't think the song will really matter..." brown eyes blinked comically as Kasey felt her eyebrows raise.

"My first match is a tag team match? W-with _Sheamus_?" she squealed. "But this is my first match! My first _debut_ match! Shouldn't it be one on one or something?" Kasey could hardly contain her excitement. She'd worked her ass off in _**FCW**_, climbed to the top, finally made it in _**NXT** _only to lose when she'd had it in the bag.

"It should be...But AJ decided to mix things up a bit..." Julie shrugged and Kasey's excitement soon grew.

She still couldn't believe it...After all this...After loosing _**NXT** _when she was poised to win...All hope seemed lost but she was suddenly given a debut match...apparently a tag team match, by AJ Lee and Mr. McMahon with her superstar crush _Sheamus_ as her partner? Oh this day couldn't possibly get better!

"So _this_ is the little lass AJ was tellin' me about..."

Apparently it could!

Kasey froze as a large hand gently touched her shoulder. "Hey there, the name's Sheamus. Nice to meet ya."

"I'm K-Kasey…" she replied with a shy stutter, turning to address the 'Hooligan'. The Irish Brawler gave her a big grin. "Nice name ya got there, lass. You ready for tonight?"

"Yeah, but I'm so nervous." Kasey replied as she absentmindedly began twirling her red and black hair. Sheamus gave her a warm smile as he gave her a friendly hair ruffle.

"Ah, nothin' ta be nervous about, Kasey. All ya gotta do is go out there and do yer best."

"O…Okay. Just…don't tag me in a lot." She gave the Irishman a sheepish grin, to which he gave a grin of his own and a small chuckle.

"Ya know if it were my debut match, I might have held ya up on that offer." he teased and the dual haired rookie gave him a confused look.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well it is yer first match, Kase. Ya gotta do _some_ fightin'." The young woman gave a soft sigh as she continued to play with her hair.

"I confess...I am a little scared." at this, Sheamus gave her a soft pat on her shoulder.

"Hmm...Okay, I'll let ya in on an old secret ah mine to keep ya calm." Kasey quirked an eyebrow as her curiosity got the better of her.

"What is it?" The Irishman gave another grin as he leaned in to drum up the suspense.

"Well, it's..." he paused, before motioning her closer and whispering something into her ear. Brown eyes widened in shock as Kasey reeled backwards for a few seconds.

"No way!" she grinned. "You're kidding!" Sheamus gave a small grin of his own and shook his head.

"That's it, lass. No joke."

"Wow." She giggled and the Brogue Kick Champion gave her a warm grin. Terrance sent Julie a knowing wink as he quickly cleared his throat.

"Well, Sheamus, what do you say to wrapping up Kasey's little 'tour' for me? I'll stay and help Julie put the finishing touches on her entrance video." The Irishman's grin grew as he cheerfully threw his arm over Kasey's shoulder.

"No problem, fella." he grinned and, unknown to him, Kasey blushed darkly. Terrance and Julie shared another look before Sheamus guided the rookie away, smiling at her excited chatter over every little thing they saw.

"So Kasey," the Irishman started as they passed Kaitlyn talking to Alex Riley and the now 'love stashed' Cody Rhodes. "Any plans on becoming the Diva's Champion here?" the rookie diva smiled as Kaitlyn gave her a friendly wave and she quickly returned the gesture.

"Who knows..." she smiled. "I mean, it would be really cool as Diva's Champion...That would be a dream come true!" Sheamus gave the smaller wrestler a smile before a disgustingly sweet voice cut through the air.

"You better keep dreaming because it won't be coming true...Not if I have anything to say about it." Eve grinned as she sauntered towards the duo in a classy business ensemble with her title loosely hanging on her shoulder. Kasey narrowed her eyes as the brunette gave her a sickeningly sweet smile. "This is the best AJ could get for me to fight?" she teased. "Our match later won't be long after all..."

"Jeez..." the rookie sighed as a smug smirk crossed her face. "Y'know Sheamus...No matter where I go, horrid smelling garbage always follows me! Blech! It's so disgusting! I just don't know what it is!" she exclaimed and the Irish Brawler gave a boisterous laugh as Eve's smile instantly dropped. Snarling lowly, the brunette shot Kasey a threatening glare.

"What was that, **_rookie_**? You better watch your back here brat or that mouth of yours will get you into trouble." Eve haughtily pushed Kasey and sent her reeling. Quickly gaining her footing, Kasey ground her teeth and shot the brunette a dark look as she roughly shoved Eve back.

"Oh really? Well if you've got a problem come over here and solve it, hoeski!" Eve gave a furious yell and angrily dropped her title as she wasted no time in rushing towards the enraged newbie only to get yanked back by her tag partner, Dolph Ziggler.

"Calm down, Kasey!" Sheamus yelled as he, rather surprisingly, had serious trouble with restraining the purely livid young woman's wild, fury fueled thrashing.

"Like hell I will!" she shot back as Eve barely missed her knee with a sharp jab of her heels. "Let me go, man!" the dual haired rookie screeched as she repeatedly tried to kick at her equally furious target. Eve herself gave anger filled yells as she too struggled against her partner, trying her best to lash out at Kasey with well aimed kicks.

"She's not worth it lass. Like me bloke Ryder said...she's a hoeski." Sheamus laughed and still struggling against him, Kasey gave a low growl. "You better say your prayers tonight, Eve!"

"Ohh no! I'm soo scared!" Eve mocked and Kasey felt her blood begin to boil.

"Oh, you're asking for it now, skank!"

"Brat." Eve smirked.

"No good slut!" Kasey frowned, as she wriggled out of Sheamus' grip and stomped on Eve's foot. Growling, the champion shoved her partner and got right into Kasey's face.

"Oh yeah? Loser." she smirked.

"Never been!"

"Never-will-be!"

"Useless tool!" Sheamus blinked with a mixture of amusement, apprehension and confusion. One minute these two were screaming bloody murder at each other and the next second they're name calling like two little kids. Shooting the 'Show Off' a questioning look, Ziggler merely gave him a shrug as the two women continued roughly poke the other and screech some rather non PG names.

"Why you little..." Eve gave a dark snarl and Kasey couldn't help but smirk to herself. "What's the matter, Eve? Cat got your tongue?"

"I don't need this! I'm better than all of you!"

"Tch..." Kasey snorted. "Oh sure you are. Mind explaining how you're better, hmm Eve? Is winning that prestigious title on a _**FLUKE** _make you better? Does cheating your way into retaining said title make you better? Does belittling everyone other than yourself make you better?!" Kasey's voice slowly rose again and she'd soon gathered a few of the more notable diva's and superstars around her. "No Eve, you see...All those things do, is prove that you have no use, no purpose and no self worth. You disgrace that great Diva's Championship every single time you step into that ring!" the rookie growled. "You're no Diva's Champion and you're certainly not better than anyone here…" Kasey finished and she gave a small smile as she heard a few murmurs of agreement around her. However, before anyone could make another move Eve growled and slapped the rookie in the face, Orton style.

Loud exclamations surged through the air and the newbie's head snapped to the right from the impact with a look of pure shock on her face. Mere seconds later, Kasey was yelling as loud as she could and throwing punch after heavy hitting punch on the Diva's Champion. Eve, smirking slightly, quickly used her title as a shield. Kasey growled as she hit the championship belt again and again before finally trying to rip it out of Eve's hands. Giving another smirk, Eve pulled back and then smashed the title right into Kasey's forehead, eliciting a loud but sympathizing yell from the crowd of superstars as the rookie crashed unto the floor. Eve mercilessly began stomping away on the young woman before Dolph and a few officials separated her from the rookie while Sheamus quickly rushed to Kasey's aid.

"Damn, Kase…You alright lass?" Sheamus slowly helped the rookie into a sitting position as she gently cradled her head.

"I'll kill her, Sheamus…I'll-!"

**"Now wait a minute! Just wait one minute, ladies!"**

Everyone made way as the instantly recognizable voice of Booker T boomed through the air. Kasey gave a low groan as she wobbled to her feet with the help of Sheamus. Making his way through the throng of WWE wrestlers, the Smackdown GM stood between the still livid Eve and Kasey. "Now that I've got your attention, since you two just can't wait to have your match later on, as acting RAW General Manager for the night, you will have your match next…" Kasey grinned as Eve shot her and Booker murderous glares. "No tag teamin'…No help…Y'all gonna do this one on one, ya feel me? That okay with y'all?" a lot of the other wrestlers cheered and Kasey gave Booker a pleased look as Eve stared at her with disdain.

"Hold on there fella, the rookie here needs some time." Sheamus interrupted as the dual haired woman rubbed her head and gave a small frown.

"Like hell I do, Sheamus." Kasey frowned. "I say we do this right now!" she declared as she stood as tall as she could, glaring holes right into the smug Eve.

"Kase, are you sure?" The big Irishman asked, clearly concerned for the small woman. Easily noticing the emotion within his words, Kasey looked back at him with a grin.

"One thing you need to know, Shea…I don't back down from a fight…Especially when I know I'll win…" Kasey gave a small smile when she noticed a slight tinge to the brawler's cheeks. _'He blushed!'_ Standing tall, the rookie tried her best to ignore it. "And besides…the hoeski here needs to be taught a lesson in humility." Sheamus gave her an incredulous look but shot her his usual, big grin.

"Okay then lass, I trust you."

"Well then, it's settled." Booker grinned. "Miss Kasey, your debut match will be against the Diva's Champion, Eve and that? That match is gonna be next…"

_**~Timeskip~ **_

_**~Board of Directors Meeting~**_

Well, there they were...WWE Headquarters. AJ nervously played with her hands as she and a certain someone stood before the large boardroom doors. Feeling a gentle touch on her shoulder, AJ jumped and gave her companion an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, Punk...This is just...I don't know what to do..." the brunette ran a shaky hand through her curled locks before she released a shuddering breath. "I can't do this..."

"Come on babe, you can do this. You have me with you."

"I-I know but it's just...What if they _are_ going to fire me?"

"They do, I walk." AJ gasped and spun to face him. "No! I'm not letting you give up your dream for me!"

"And I'm not letting them fire my girlfriend from the job she loves."

"But..." a tattooed finger found its way to her lips, effectively shushing the small diva. "No buts smiley." The brunette sighed as she ran her hand through her hair again. She bit her lip.

"Punk, I..." Punk smiled gently as he gave her a soft kiss. "Shh…don't worry. They won't fire you. They want to keep me happy. They know firing you would upset me." AJ looked down as Punk held her hand in his. "But as GM, I can't have relations outside of story lines...If they find out..." the brunette bit her lip again and Punk gave her a reassuring smile. "Babe, I have leverage." AJ blinked as she raised her head.

"You do?" she murmured.

"Yep. They can't fire you unless we both agree to it."

"They can't? Won't they overrule something like that?"

"Babe, I'm the WWE Champion, they won't screw with me." AJ giggled a little and Phil himself gave a smile. "I guess you're right, Punky..."

"I know." The brunette rolled her eyes before staring back at the door. "Might as well get this over with..."

"Come on shorty, where's that positive attitude?"

"When that text came, it left." she replied dryly. Punk frowned. "Come on babe, they can't resist you."

"That only works on you, hun…"

"Come on, you're the _**Best in the World**_, just like me." AJ gave a small frown and rolled her eyes.

"You aren't gonna let me go in there until I'm happy, are ya?"

"Nope." he grinned. The diva rolled her eyes again. "Okay, fine..." she giggled before showing him a bright smile. "See? I'm happy!"

"Ya better not be faking smiley..." he threatened sternly and AJ shot him a weak smile. "I swear on my custom Call of Duty PS3 that I'm not?" the 'Geek Goddess' asked, making Punk release a sigh before shaking his head.

"Alright…come on short stuff." AJ grinned as she weaved her fingers with his. "After this can we get some cotton candy?" Punk laughed. "As much as you want baby."

"Yay!" she chirped as the duo opened the doors and stepped inside. Punk smiled confidently as AJ tried to look as calm as possible. AJ looked at the round table as twelve pairs of eyes bored into the new arrivals. A lot of the people there she didn't know but two of them stood out the most. Mr. McMahon and...Paul Heyman...He wasn't on the council! What was he doing there? Punk looked as surprised as AJ and raised an eyebrow at the appearance of his long-time friend Paul Heyman.

_'Heyman? This just keeps getting better and better.'_ Sure, he and the older man were good friends but in this situation right now, Punk had no doubt Paul would tear into AJ and still manage to keep a straight face.

"So what's this about gentlemen?" Punk asked, sitting next to AJ.

"Punk?" Vince murmured. "Don't remember asking _you_ to this meeting..."

"I'm here to give AJ emotional support and to defend on her behalf." Punk explained and Vince raised his eyebrow but otherwise remained silent. "You may begin, Miss Keller..." the tycoon motioned as Punk crossed his arms and AJ sat as still as a board.

"It has been brought to our attention that Miss AJ has been doing a good job as the General Manager of RAW..." the blonde began. "…Except for her recent out of ring involvement with Mr. Philip Brooks."

"Pardon?" Punk interrupted rudely as his face bore a serious frown. The aged blonde raised her glance from her printout and fixed her glasses. "I do believe you are aware that as General Manager, **NO** romances other than planned storylines with other wrestling talents can occur..."

"Outside the ring, AJ should be able to do as she wishes. She's a grown woman and despite our relationship, she's shown no favoritism towards me." Punk defended, calmly.

"Be that as it may, Miss Mendez **cannot** be exempt from these rules." a graying man spoke and AJ instinctively flinched at his tone. Paul raised an eyebrow at this but otherwise remained surprisingly silent. He'd been completely silent for the whole meeting and it unnerved Punk, to say the least. By now he had expected some kind of comment from the man but so far…nada.

_'He must be scheming something…'_ Punk thought before turning to the council.

"Surely you can make an exception here. I'm your top champion." Phil retorted in annoyance and Ms. Keller gave a not too comforting frown.

"I do not wish to believe you are trying to blackmail us, Mr. Brooks..." Punk rolled his eyes. "If I have to I will. So what if she's in a relationship with me? Can't you see she loves this job and loves me as well?! Have a heart, you suits!" Punk growled, clearly going into pipe bomb mode.

"Phil, calm down!" AJ whispered in fear as the council didn't take too kindly to his words. "AJ, this isn't right and you know it." Phil snarled. "Right now, it doesn't matter what I know or what I think..." she murmured as she carefully glanced at the now slightly angered council. "It just doesn't matter..."

"Yes it matters! They're putting cheap business rules over employee happiness!" Punk yelled as he slammed his fist on the table, stunning some of the council members. Grabbing his fist, AJ felt more fear bubble within her. "Punk, no! Stop!" she hissed.

"No, AJ, no! I'm not gonna stop! So help me…"

"That is quite enough!" Vince declared, quickly silencing the entire room. "Now listen here, Punk. I will not have you disgrace this council no matter who you are, understand? Conduct yourself in the proper manner or you'll be seen out of this meeting...Are we clear?" the tattooed man huffed loudly before he bit his cheek and sat back down.

"Vince, put yourself in AJ's shoes for a minute. How would you feel?" Punk asked, calming down. The aged man looked at Punk, then at AJ. Vince surveyed every face within that room and he felt a little of what Punk was trying to say. "Think about it Vince…she's given up everything just to be here." The McMahon millionaire grumbled in thought and rest his chin on his laced fingers. It was true...He had interviewed the young lady himself and he listened to everything she had to say. All the hardships she went through to get here and even before that. Before Vince could ponder upon it more, one of the council members quickly spoke up.

"Sir, you can't seriously be considering this! Mr. McMahon, it is strictly forbidden for GM's to seek outside relationships!"

"And what gave you the impression I didn't already know that, Mr. Barnes? Be quiet!" Vince scowled, instantly making the man grow silent out of fear. "Alright...I've heard what you have to say...The council will take thirty minutes to come to a final decision so if you would please..." Vince murmured as he gestured to the door.

_**~Timeskip~**_

After thirty long, painstaking minutes had passed, AJ and Phil were called back and re entered the room. It was obvious that Punk was as confident as ever but AJ…AJ was a total mess of nerves...

_"Punk, what if they don't change their minds? Ohh, I can't let you walk away from this for me..."_ the diva whispered uneasily as they took their seats before the council once more.

"They will. I know it." The brunette sighed and softly held his hand as Vince cleared his throat. Wasting no time, Punk gripped it with a reassuring smile.

"Alright, the council has made its decision..."

"Yes...and?"

"Ms. Mendez will not be removed as the General Manager of RAW...she may do what she sees fit..." the blonde, Ms. Keller, grouched. Punk had a cheshire-cat grin and wanted to yell with victory, but he managed to keep himself calm. The brunette beside him merely let out a breath and squeezed his hand with elated relief.

"Thank you. This was an…_enjoyable_ meeting." Punk answered through grit teeth as he was obviously still upset with the council, but otherwise didn't show it. Without another word, he and AJ rose from their seats and left the room.

"Didn't I tell you it would work out?" Punk grinned. AJ smiled brightly as she latched onto Punk's arm. "I'm just glad that it did...Thank you for being here, Punk...I don't think I would still have my job if it weren't for you..." the brunette smiled and gave Phil a soft kiss. Punk smiled as he held her hand and happily kissed back.

"Anytime smiley." The diva felt a renewed pep in her step as she skipped over to their waiting car. _'I must be the luckiest girl in the world...'_

"See, with me here you have nothing to worry about." AJ laughed as she sent a quick text to Booker T and the duo entered the car. "Of course, my Straight Edge Savior." she grinned and Punk gave a smile of his own as the driver pulled off.

"C'mere smiley. Gimme a hug." Phil smiled as AJ giggled and wrapped her arms around him, letting her head rest softly on his chest.

"I love you."

"Love you too, Punky." AJ smiled before her head shot up. "Oh! I almost forgot!" an almost creepy grin spread across her face. "Uh…you okay there, smiley?" Punk murmured, slightly disturbed. "I'm fine, fine...except you owe me some cotton candy." AJ's grin widened.

"_Oh boy_..." Punk chuckled.

"_**Aha**_! You forgot, didn't you!" the brunette accused playfully and Punk gave a pained wince. He knew this was coming…

"Yes...I did."

"Le gasp!" AJ's hand flew to her mouth. "Punky...How could you? Nothing beats the awesomeness of cotton candy!" she admonished. "You should be ashamed!" at this, Punk couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Oh, come on babe."

"Oh no! This sugar travesty will not go un judged!" AJ declared with a giggle as Phil shook his head.

"Oh yeah? Then what's my punishment oh great and powerful Queen of Sugar?" Punk teased.

"Queen of Sugar...I like that..." AJ grinned before her face grew serious. "Phillip Brooks! For breaking the unquestionably awesome laws of sugary, hyper active goodness you are hereby sentenced to..." AJ paused. She sat still for a bit until she frowned. "Ah, forget it..." she shrugged with a small smile.

"...That's it?" He laughed and AJ gave him a teasing eye roll.

"What?" AJ grinned. "You actually expected something?" she giggled.

"Yep. Go ahead, feel free." AJ cocked her head to the side.

"Really?" she asked in shock.

"Yep, have fun crazy chick." He grinned and AJ shrugged as the car continued on.

"If you say so..." _'Hmmm...What 'punishment' can I possibly give my Punky...?'_ the brunette scratched her head as her mind came up blank._ 'Wow...I really didn't think this through...'_

"Come on babe, you're creative." The diminutive diva bit her lip. "Give me some credit, Punky...Being this creative and awesome is tougher than it looks..." she joked.

Punk made a face. "Oh brother." he groaned making AJ raise an eyebrow. "What?" she asked with a frown.

"Your ego." he teased and the brunette blinked.

"My who with the what now?"

"Ego, missy." Phil chuckled but AJ was not amused.

"Pft!" she scoffed. "I do not have an ego, mister." she smirked. "If anything it's you who's got an ego Mr. Best in the World..."

"Hey I back it up unlike Ziggles and his boorish wife ."

"I know, I know!" she placated. "Sheesh...Any longer and you'd rip my head off." she teased. Punk chuckled and shook his head.

"Moving on then missy, got something yet?" AJ opened her mouth to make another retort before her phone beeped, signaling a new text. Her eyebrow rose as she retrieved her cell. "Well what I _got_ is a new text..." Punk chuckled and the brunette rolled her eyes as she read the text. Not long after, Punk gave AJ a concerned look as her eyebrows narrowed and she grit her teeth._ "Of all the low down..."_

"What's up?"

"That Eve...Kasey, our new Diva, was making her debut tonight in a tag match with Sheamus against Eve and Ziggler...Apparently, the hoeski decided that she was too good to fight Kasey and just attacked that poor girl backstage...Booker's settled it by letting them go one on one...The problem is...their match hasn't even started yet because no one can find Kasey..."

"That's not good."

"Exactly..." AJ frowned. "Her match should have been finished by now but since no one has seen her, it can't officially start yet...Booker gave her the benefit of the doubt since she's new and put together some filler matches but the fans are getting vocal...If Vince catches wind of this, he'll _definitely_ have me fired…"

"Well, just fire the hoeski." Punk laughed and AJ shot him a serious look. "_Funny_..." she frowned. "What are we gonna do about Kasey?"

"Give her time. Sheamus will track her down. I have a feeling the big lug likes her." The GM raised an eyebrow. "Really? We're both talking about the same Sheamus here, right? Big tall guy? Pale? Irish? Loves a good fight?"

"Yeah, but he's a big softie with the girls. Kase likes him." AJ blinked as her mind processed what she had just heard. Sheamus? _Irish Brawler Sheamus_? _Soft_? With _**girls**_!?

"Wait, what?" the brunette felt her jaw drop. "Kasey li…She hasn't been in the real deal WWE for more than a couple of months! Most of her time was in _**FCW** _and _**NXT**_! Just how do you know these things?"

"Sheamus told me he likes her. He always watched her _**NXT** _matches and he loved her style..." Punk shrugged and AJ couldn't help but laugh. The young woman shook her head as the driver finally arrived at the arena. "I swear, you guys gossip more than a woman ever could..."

"What?" Punk asked befuddled as AJ just gave a small giggle.

"Oh nothing, nothing..." she grinned 'innocently' as she stepped out of the car.

"Riiight…" The brunette laughed before she grabbed his hand, practically yanking him out of the vehicle. "Alright, enough dilly dallying...We have to help search too..." Punk nodded as the car drove off. "Yeah I know." AJ sighed softly as the two dashed inside the arena.

"I just hope Kase isn't in any trouble..."

On the far side of the arena, backstage was a mere blur as Sheamus stormed through the halls like a madman in a psycho ward. Looking around, the Irishman walked down the corridor.

_"Kasey...where are ya lass? This is yer big night…"_ He murmured. Everyone he talked to fearfully told him they hadn't seen her and this was worrying him. Well then again...he may have frightened the crew members with his harsh tone but that wasn't important right now. Sheamus didn't really know why, but he needed to find Kasey. The Irishman knew she was nervous but Kasey would never skip out on her big debut on RAW...not after all she did just to get in here...

"Kasey? Kase, where are ya?" Sheamus sighed as he looked around in despair. This routine continued for another painful ten minutes and Sheamus hated to admit it, but he was beginning to lose hope.

Looking down the hall, the Irish brawler noticed a locker room door open a crack and quickly rushed inside. Panting lowly, the Irishman leaned against the wall and slowly caught his breath.

"Kasey?" he called. "Kase, you in here?" the man squinted in the pitch black room as he heard a soft noise from the corner.

_"G...Go away…"_

"Kase?" Sheamus murmured. "Come on lass, what are ya doin' in here? Yer match with the hoeski is waitin'!"

"I'm...not good enough."

"Wha?" the Hooligan frowned before anger swelled in him. "Now who told ya that!? I swear if I see that fella..."

"It was...Tamina." Sheamus felt his eyes narrow. "Come on lass, you know you're good enough...Don't listen to that nut, Tamina...If you weren't good enough, how'd you get here, huh?" the man asked as he made out Kasey's form in the corner and walked over to her.

_"It was luck."_ Kasey whispered as she hugged her knees to her chest. "Just pure dumb luck..." the Irishman frowned as he looked at the saddened woman.

"I don't see it like that, Kase...I know a lot about luck, but all the luck in the world could never help someone get in here..." Sheamus gently touched her shoulder. "Lookie here, lass." Albeit reluctantly, Kasey looked at the big Irishman with curiosity.

"What someone needs to get into a place like WWE is hard work, determination and this..." he said, jabbing at his chest.

"_Heart_..." Kasey murmured and Sheamus gave her a big smile.

"Exactly...That's what Eve and Tamina will never have lass...That's somethin' people like you and AJ have a lot of." Sheamus stood and offered his hand, making Kasey give a warm smile. "Thanks Sheamo." Kasey allowed him to help her up and hugged the big Irishman. The Irishman blinked and fought back a blush as he slowly hugged the rookie back. "U-Uh...No p-problem Kase...Anytime..." Kasey giggled happily as she straightened out her ring gear.

"Well, I think it's about time I go whip some hoeski butt in front of the world." Kasey smirked. "Wish me luck, Shea...And thanks...for everything..."

"Anytime lass. You better tell AJ yer alright."

"Shoot! It'll have to wait...She'll probably see me on a screen back here...Anyways it was fun! See ya! Gotta go, bye!" the rookie called as she sped down the hall at full throttle with a grin on her face. Shaking his head, a small chuckle left the man's lips.

"That woman...She sure is somthin' else..."

Meanwhile in the ring, one Diva's Champion paced around with her title as the crowd booed her like no tomorrow.

"Oh shut up!" she scowled before a dark grin spread across her face, unnerving a few of the fans.

_'By now Tamina should have buried that loser and made her run out of the arena...'_ Eve's grin widened._ 'Oh well...If you can't handle a little constructive criticism then you have no place in my locker room...'_ Eve sauntered over to the rope and outstretched her hand to a nearby worker.

"Well don't just stand there!" the diva scowled. "Give me a mic, you idiot!" the stagehand wisely gave her what she wanted and made himself scarce, making a smug smirk grace Eve's face. Waltzing back to the center of the ring, the diva brought the mic to her lips.

"Well I was told I have a match against a rookie for her debut but...I guess she got cold feet!" Eve declared with the most fake voice known to man but the WWE crowd wasn't buying it at all. "I was looking forward to fighting this newbie uh, Kara or Kelsey or whatever her name was but I guess she isn't coming..." Eve sighed with fake despair and the crowd made sure to call her out for it. The Diva's Champion scowled as the crowd continued to boo her.

"Oh shut up! That stupid loser isn't coming so get over it...!" before another word could be said, an unfamiliar song ripped through the air as red pyro lit up the stage. _**Paramore's**_ _**'Stay Away'**_ blared through the arena and one pissed off Kasey made a beeline for the ring. Eve scowled as the rookie shot her the mother of all glares and continued to the ring. Most of the crowd cheered as they remembered the dual haired rookie from _**NXT** _while some knew her face from her days in _**FCW**_.

"Check it out, Cole!" King smiled. "It's that awesome rookie from _**NXT**_! Uhh...Kasey!" the rookie diva walked up the steps, grabbed the ring post and leapt over the rope with the utmost grace, nimbly landing in the ring.

"What athleticism!" John noted with a smile as the woman fixed her boots and hand tape.

"People had a lot of praise for Kasey in _**NXT** _you know, guys...This young lady had been involved in gymnastics and parkour training for years but the most interesting thing on Kasey right now is her ring gear..." Cole spoke as Eve glared down the younger woman.

The rookie's ring gear was rather simple and a little unorthodox. Kasey had on a red and black halter like top which exposed her toned stomach. (Think Maryse's ring top but without the cleavage exposure.) Kasey also had on something akin to cameo pants and tall laced up boots but what was strange was that she had on no sort of protective padding. Eve growled lowly as Justin Roberts walked to the center of the ring while the referee collected her Diva's title.

_**"Introducing first, the Diva's Champion...Eve!"**_ said woman sneered at the crowd as a thunderous boo echoed through the arena. Some fans even started up the hoeski chant and it spread like wildfire, making Eve grow even angrier.

_**"And, making her official in ring debut...Ruubbyy!"**_

"_Ruby_?" Cole echoed as Justin left the ring and the two women eagerly circled each other.

"Don't you get it, Cole?" JBL rolled his eyes as the referee finally rang the bell. "Her hair has red in it, right? Then Ruby's perfect!" now it was Cole's turn to roll his eyes as Eve made a mad dash at Kasey, only to taste turnbuckle with nobody home. The rookie frowned as Eve stumbled out of the corner. With the utmost precision, Kasey hit a picture perfect dropkick right on her opponent's chin, making Eve drop like a ton of bricks.

"Aah! Is this match over already?!" King exclaimed as Kasey pulled the woman from the corner.

"Wait a minute here guys...Kasey...err...Ruby isn't going for the pin!" Cole frowned as the dual haired woman merely stood still, practically begging Eve to get up. "What is this girl doing? If you wanna be a champion, you don't give your opponent a time out! She should be going for the pin!" JBL added as the crowd had some mixed reactions to the match.

As soon as the brown haired champion got to her feet, Kasey hit her with a merciless kick to the abdomen before slamming into Eve with a clothesline.

"Ruby is not giving Eve a chance to get out of the blocks here, people...I think we're in for a long match!"

"I think you're right, Cole! But why? What does Ruby have against Eve?" King wondered as Eve tried to get up, only to have Ruby slam her feet on her back and pull her arms backward, making the Diva's Champion yell in pain.

"Oh wow, look at this! Possible submission hold here!" Cole declared as Eve roughly shook her head and gave the ref a solid "**NO**!"

"Oh come on, King! Isn't it obvious? I mean, listen to all the things Eve said in the ring before the match! She insulted the poor girl! Hell, Eve practically flat out said she wasn't gonna fight some rookie here tonight! She didn't want this fight but Ruby is gonna make her pay for it...Kasey wants this match to be as long and as painful as possible!" JBL argued as Kasey finally released Eve only to put the scrambling champion into a rough side headlock in the middle of the ring.

"Well grudge or not, the Diva's Champion Eve is in a world of hurt!" Cole added as once again, the referee asked Eve if she wanted to quit.

"**No**!" the brunette was livid. Who does this pathetic little loser think she is!? Eve was the Diva's Champion! This little rookie should be at her feet and it's about time someone helped her get there!

Eve gave a low growl as she started to wiggle around and got to one knee, slowly beginning to break the hold. Kasey shook her head as she tried to lock it back in, but to no avail. Finally free, Eve stared down Kasey with a murderous glare. Before anyone could say a word, Eve was on Kasey like butter on bread.

_**"Who the hell do you think you are, huh!?"**_ she yelled as she began to furiously kick the girl's side, forcing the referee to pull her away. **"Get off of me!"** Eve snarled as she glared down Kasey who had curled in on herself and cradled her sides tightly.

"Ooh, this is not good here folks...It seems that Eve has been able to turn the tide of this matchup!" Cole declared as Eve rammed her knee into Kasey's side and yanked her arms back, making the rookie cry out in pain.

"Check it out, Cole! This could be a submission here!" JBL added as Kasey yelped loudly before giving the ref a pained no.

_**"Do you like that, rookie?! How does it feel, huh!?"**_ Eve screeched as she finally released the woman and sauntered around the ring with endless showboating. Kasey tenderly grasped her side and groaned lowly. Her entire side felt numb and pain ran through her like a needle through thread.

Feeling herself get rolled on her back, Kasey weakly raised her shoulder at two and a half, eliciting a growl from Eve.

"Just give up already! You can't beat me!" Kasey groaned as Eve began to target her sides with merciless stomps, making the rookie cry out with each strike. "**JUST**...**GIVE**...**UP**!" Eve growled as she placed another kick and went for the pin.

"And Eve goes for the pin!" Cole declared as the crowd was a mix of cheers and boos. "Gets one...gets two...And Kasey barely rolls the shoulder up at two and a half! Can the rookie get back into it? We'll find out as _**RAW** _rolls on!"

_**~Backstage Area~**_

AJ and Punk raced through the arena with little luck in finding Kasey.

"Dammit...Where _is _she...?" AJ slowly caught her breath as Punk was in a similar state himself.

"We've looked everywhere...You don't think she ran off...?" AJ's eyes widened as she shushed the tattooed champion.

"Is that...booing?" AJ frowned. "The crowd is getting pretty loud..." the brunette snapped her fingers as realization hit her. Spinning around, she almost felt stupid for not thinking of it sooner. "We can't find Kasey because she's probably in the ring now!" Punk nearly smacked his forehead and shook his head.

"Of course...Why didn't I think of that...? Anyways, let's go find Sheamus...If Kasey is out there, he must have found her earlier." Punk replied and AJ gave a nod before the two rushed off.

It didn't take them long to find Sheamus who was near the gorilla entrance. He was worriedly watching an overhead screen so if AJ had to guess, Kasey wasn't doing well.

"Sheamus!" the brunette called and the Irishman turned around as AJ and Punk ran up to him.

"AJ? Punk? I thought you two were at that meeting..."

"Yeah, we finished a bit early...What's going on?" Punk frowned as he noticed Eve hit Kasey with her standing backflip on the monitor. Sheamus himself gave a him a weary look as he turned back to the monitor.

"Kasey ain't doin' so well...She was doin' great in the start but Eve just lost it and took control...That was twelve minutes ago..." AJ's eyes widened and Punk raised an eyebrow.

"Wow...She sure is tough, I'll give her that..." he murmured lowly as Kasey Irish whipped Eve into the corner and rushed in, only to taste turnbuckle.

"They've been going at it like this for over twelve minutes? Kasey's been taking all that damage and she hasn't quit?" the brunette felt some pride bloom in her as she saw Kasey go for another comeback. She knew she had made the right choice with this girl.

"Yeah but...Hey, look!" the trio looked on in shock as Kasey suddenly began a wicked barrage on Eve, forcing the ref to pull her back. The girl stumbled a little and grasped her side before setting the champ up for her finisher,** 'Midnight Cross'**.

The thing was, Eve would land face first...

AJ's eyes widened as Kasey landed the 'reverse' crucifix power bomb, making Eve's face slam mercilessly into the mat. The smack reverberated throughout the entire arena as Kasey held her side tightly and scurried in for the win.

_"One...Two...Three! Ring the bell!"_ the massive crowd exploded with cheers as Kasey crawled off of Eve and the referee held up her hand.

_**"Ladies and gentlemen, here is your winner...RUBY!"**_

"Wow...Kasey sure is a hell of a fighter..." Sheamus said with a grin as the dual haired rookie pumped her fist in the air.

"...What kind of move was _that_...?" Punk murmured as Kasey waved at the fans before leaving the ring.

"Well I guess we can find out..." AJ replied with shock as the newbie finally walked through the gorilla entrance, only to come face to face with a certain trio. Kasey smiled as she walked up to them.

"Ha ha! Did you see that?" the woman grinned. "I beat her! I actually beat the Diva's Champion!" Kasey cheered as she gingerly hugged AJ and continued to cradle her side. AJ laughed as she hugged the excited diva back, unknowingly squeezing her side. The rookie hissed and broke the embrace as both hands flew to her side, worrying AJ and the others.

"Hey, Kasey, you okay?" Sheamus murmured as he gently placed a hand on her shoulder. The diva bit her lip and shook her head for a no, sending the others on high alert.

"That isn't good..." AJ frowned before she moved forward. "We're going to see the trainer right now...Sheamus, help me with her and Punky, go tell the trainer to set up for us..." the brunette gently hooked Kasey's arm around her neck as Sheamus followed her lead and Punk gave a nod before dashing off. The trio took slow steps and in a few minutes, they arrived at the trainer's office. Punk held the door open for them as they led Kasey inside and helped her onto the examination bench.

"Damn it..." Kasey bit her lip as she tightened her grip on her sides. They literally felt like they were on fire...

"Just calm down, Kase...We're here..." Sheamus tried to keep an assuring front but honestly, he was an emotional wreck. AJ and Punk weren't any better off as they worriedly stared at the newbie.

"Sheamo's right, kid...We're here..." Punk added as AJ gently touched Kasey's shoulder.

"Kase, you need to move your hands...The trainer needs to see what's up, okay?" Kasey could only nod as she slowly moved her hands and allowed the trainer to check her sides.

"Okay, I need you to stay still and if I touch an area that hurts, let me know alright?" again, the rookie could only force a nod as she gripped the edge of the bench and AJ rubbed her arm.

This was going to be a long night...

**TBC...**

_**shadowedstalker-princess~ Sorry for the cliffy but I'm kinda running on no imagination right now...I might be able to upload next week...*yawns***_

_**...maybe not...**_

_**Anyways read and review!**_

_**They are my friends ;)**_

_**-shadow out-**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**My Soulmate**_

_**AJ/CM Punk fanfic**_

_**Yo people! Glad y'all stuck around for so long but I'm giving you a word of warning here...From now on NO fanfics will be updated without a minimum of three reviews...It's not exactly pleasing to upload a chapter and get zero feedback...Now without further adieu, let's get this party started! -College kid comin' thru!-**_

"Talking."

_'Thinking'_

_"Whisper/murmur"_

_-On the phone-_

**"Yelling"**

_**"Special Emphasis"**_

_**"Special Emphasis 2"**_

_**AJ/Punk**_

_**Kelly/Zack**_

_**Kaitlyn/Alex**_

_**OC/Sheamus**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING HERE! IF I DID, PUNK AND AJ WOULD BE ALL LOVEDOVEY ALL THE TIME! (I've been obsessed with AJ/Punk since it started but now AJ/Ziggler suddenly appeals to me…Does anyone else hate how WWE Creative is rolling these days?)**_

* * *

_**My Soulmate**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_'This...blows...'_ Kasey winced as the trainer tightly taped her ribs. That Eve...Kasey couldn't wait to get her hands on the champion again. She didn't want to go _too_ far and hurt the diva in their first clash but next time the rookie wouldn't be so lenient. The diva cursed under her breath as another layer of tape was wrapped around her sides. Letting her head rest on the wall behind her, Kasey looked at the clock opposite to her.

_11:30 pm..._

AJ and Punk would have stayed a bit longer but after all that happened with that meeting; Kasey was surprised they didn't leave _sooner_. From what AJ had told them, it was a pretty tense meeting and it practically exhausted the poor woman. Hell, if Kasey hadn't told her it was alright to go, the small GM might have fallen asleep in her chair. Kasey winced again as the tape was pulled once more before she felt a pat on the leg.

"Alright, you're done." the trainer said. "Just take it easy on the ribs. They may just be bruised but anything too strenuous could make a fracture or even break them." he warned and Kasey gave him a tired nod. The man handed her some painkillers and three rolls of medical tape along with a salve. "Okay, if you have any pain, take two of these tablets with a non alcoholic beverage, of course. Change the bandages twice daily and rub this salve on your sides..." the trainer placed the items in a bag before handing it to the young woman.

"Right...I'll remember...Thanks." Kasey murmured before she gingerly hopped off the table and left the room. Closing the door, she was surprised at who was waiting for her. "S-Sheamus!" the man pushed off the wall with a relieved grin.

"Hey there lass! How're ya feeling?" Kasey sighed.

"Like I got run over by twelve Big Shows and eight Kharmas...but I think I'll live..."

"Ouch lass, one Big Show is bad enough, but twelve? My god, the collective smell!" Sheamus laughed and Kasey herself began to giggle before she winced and touched her abused ribs.

"Easy Kase, don't hurt yerself…" the rookie nodded and gave a short chuckle as Sheamus moved to help her. "Thanks big man." Kasey grinned as they slowly made their way to the employee parking.

"Uh, Shea wait...My stuff is still in the locker room..." the Irishman shook his head as they continued on.

"Actually, AJ picked yer stuff up and gave em to me before she left...She probably knew you'd be a while..." Kasey blinked.

"Wow...she did? I'll have to thank her for that..." the two walked in a comfortable silence for another five minutes as they made their way through the almost empty arena. Soon after, they arrived at the exit. Sheamus left her side for a moment to open the door then helped the rookie outside. Crisp, cool air hit their faces as the night sky was sprinkled with stars.

"Since ya don't have a ride to the hotel, AJ asked me to give ya a lift..." Sheamus grinned as he led the rookie to his bus. Helping her inside, the Irishman nodded to his driver.

"G'night, Ryan. Yale Plaza Hotel, please..." the man tipped his cap before starting the engine. Sheamus smiled as Kasey marveled at the size of the bus and the interior while he gave her a _'grand tour'_.

"Wow, Shea! This bus is awesome!" the diva grinned as she ogled the PS3 and flat screen in the corner. The Irishman smiled as he got her drawstring bag and suitcase before handing them over.

"Here ya go, lass. Why don't ya go take a shower and change, hmm? You can find the shower in the back, first room to yer right. You can change in the room next to it. If ya want we can play a couple a games too..." Kasey gave a big grin.

"Sounds like a plan! Thanks for everything, Shea..." the woman smiled as she leaned up and gently hugged him before quickly disappearing into the back. Sheamus smiled. "It was my pleasure lassie!" he called and Kasey sighed happily as she gently cradled her bag and leaned against the back of the door. Giggling happily, she went into the bathroom.

"You gonna be okay lass?" Sheamus called as he grabbed two bottles of water from the mini fridge.

"Yeah! I'll be alright!" the diva replied as she gingerly removed the tape and winced as her sides throbbed in return._ 'Ohh Eve, you're so gonna get it!'_ the woman thought before she removed her clothes and stepped into the warm shower. Sheamus, meanwhile, was busy setting up the Play Station 3. He made sure to adjust the numerous wires, ensuring they were all correctly plugged in. Starting up the Play Station, Sheamus grabbed the two wireless controllers. Looking at his handiwork, a smile spread across his face and, skimming through his different games, the Irishman made a thoughtful hum.

"Wonder what the little lass would like..." Sheamus rubbed his chin in thought before he shrugged. "We'll decide later…"

After five minutes, a tanned hand shut off the shower and a relaxed sigh echoed through the bathroom. "_Haa_...That was a great bath..." Kasey grinned as she dried her skin and put on her delicates. Wrapping the green towel around her, Kasey quickly went to the other room. Pulling on a pair of sleeping shorts, Kasey grabbed the paper bag from the bed. Sighing, she retrieved the salve and medical tape. "Now _this_ could be a problem…"

Kasey frowned as she slowly unraveled the medical tape and inspected it curiously. "Well, it shouldn't be _too_ hard..." she grinned as she pulled out even more tape, only for it to stick and wrap on her hands. _**"Oh come on!****"**_ the woman groaned, unknowingly raising her voice.

"Something wrong lass?" Sheamus called.

"_Shoot_!" Kasey swore lowly. She couldn't ask him to help with something like this! She only met the man! "U-uh..." she stuttered.

"Lass, ya need any help?" Kasey squeaked as she felt her face heat up. "W-what? I...u-uh..."_ 'Oh no! What do I say!?'_

"I heard ya Kase. Need some help? It's okay."

"A-are you sure...?" the rookie didn't think the Irishman even heard her.

"Yup, it's all right."

"O-okay..." came her timid reply as she grabbed her shirt and held it before her. Taking a deep breath, Kasey gulped. "Y-you can come in..." The big Irishman hesitated before he took a breath and ambled in. Kasey squeaked on the edge of the bed and kept her head down as she cradled her shirt to her chest. "I-I c-can't g-get the salve and the tape o-on..."

"That's the problem? Kase, you shouldn't be ashamed for asking."

"I-It's just because I'm here and you...and my top a-and..."

"Shh it's okay lassie." Kasey dared to look up.

"I-it is...?" she murmured. "You won't be...uncomfortable?"

"Nah..." Kasey gulped softly as she tried to avoid his gaze. For God's sake she was acting like a lovesick school girl!

"Come here, lass." Kasey squeaked even louder. "D-do I _h-have_ to?" her voice pitched a little higher.

"Shh, don't be embarrassed." Kasey gulped before taking a gasp of air.

"O-okay...Sorry about..."

"It's okay." Sheamus grinned yet you could see a slight tint to his cheeks. The rookie sighed before she slowly rose from the bed and tried to grab everything at once, fumbling wildly as she tried to hold up her shirt as well. Sheamus chuckled before walking over.

"Hold on there, lass! Let me help ya..."

"T-thanks..." Kasey blushed as the Irishman came forward and slowly gathered the materials. Kasey sneaked glances at the man's face and couldn't help but smile. Sheamus smiled as he caught her staring and shyly looked back. "Thanks again, Shea..."

"It's no trouble Kase." the diva smiled softly before straightening up. A blush crossed her face as she clutched her shirt and looked away. "O-okay...How is this gonna work?"

"Hmm...Good question lass." Kasey shrugged as she looked at the items. "I guess you need to put the salve on first...and then the tape?" she asked with doubt as the Irishman gave her a shrug of his own.

"I don't think it matters, does it?"

"Well, it does...I don't think putting the salve _over_ the tape would help much..."

"Yeah true." Kasey gulped.

_'That means I'll have to move my shirt...!'_

"U-uh, ya know what, Shea? I think I can handle it!" the rookie replied with a not too enthusiastic laugh, making Sheamus give her a disapproving frown.

"Kase, its okay, let me help." the rookie squeaked and inched away.

"Oh no, no. I've inconvenienced you enough for the night, Shea...Besides..." the woman paused and looked away. "I'd have to move my...and you'd see...And we don't really..." Sheamus chuckled and gently touched her shoulder. Stifling a blush, the Irishman looked her in the eye.

"It's okay if I see lassie. I won't tell anyone."

"You...You promise...?" came her timid query.

"Aye lass."

"O...Okay..." Kasey whispered before she slowly moved the shirt, looking down with a scarlet blush. _'This is so embarrassing! I can't even take care of myself and now look! I have an awesomely hot guy in an impossible situation! Way to go, smartass!'_ Sheamus however was a complete gentleman. Rather than ogling her…ahem…ample higher areas, he gently worked on the problem at hand. Kasey kept her head down and her face heated up even more as the larger man soothingly rubbed the salve on her sides. Softly splaying his hand over Kasey's stomach, Sheamus carefully spread the paste and made sure not to put too much pressure on the already puffy skin.

"Is that okay?"

"Mmhm..." she whispered as she kept her head down. Kasey honestly felt her voice would fail her...especially in this crazy situation she'd gotten herself into...She wouldn't be surprised if she fainted right on the spot.

"Ye okay Kase?"

"Y-yeah..." the rookie squeaked as she shakily handed Sheamus the medical tape. "I'm super…"

"Its okay, Kase...Just relax." Kasey gave a small nod and braced herself as Sheamus began to wrap the tape. After ten long minutes, the Irishman was all done.

"Feel better?"

"Y-yeah...Thanks Shea..." she mumbled with scarlet cheeks as she put on her shirt and kept her back turned. "Shea?"

"Yeah?" the diva sighed.

"S-sorry about before...I uh, kinda freaked on you, huh?"

"Nah." Sheamus shrugged as he capped the salve and wrapped up the rest of tape. Kasey blinked as she slowly turned.

"I…didn't?"

"No lass...Not at all." Sheamus smiled, making Kasey give a smile of her own as she put the items in the paper bag and placed it on the bed. "Now then little lady…What about our game?" the Irishman grinned and Kasey smiled once more.

"You got Street Fighter Four?" Kasey grinned.

"Yeah." if anything, the rookie's grin widened.

"Perfect! Prepare for the _arse_ kicking of a lifetime!" Kasey declared and Sheamus smirked as they left the room.

"Is that a challenge, lass?"

"Oh no…Not at all! It's a promise, Sheamo!" the Irish brawler smirked even more as they returned to the front room.

"Well then..." he grinned as he put in the game. "Bring it on!"

* * *

Kasey smiled fondly at the memory as her Ipod shuffled again. Three months had passed since then and to the diva's delight, she and the Irishman had grown much closer…Some would even dare to say they've become inseparable! The dual haired woman strode confidently through the halls as she looked forward in anticipation to her upcoming match. The rookie had made quite the impact on the _**WWE** _scene and a lot of people were calling her the_** 'Breakout Star of 2013'**_. That in itself was a major honor as it was but to be facing a veteran diva like _Alicia Fox_?

_'I think I'm gonna die from happiness and gratitude…'_ she thought with a giggle as her mind soon drifted to a certain brawling ginger. Kasey felt a smile grace her face as she thought about how close the two had gotten in such a short time._ 'Three months…'_ her smile widened._ 'Only three months and everything is practically perfect!'_ Kasey would be the last to admit it…but her relationships never were too great…She knew in the few short months, she felt something more for the pale skinned brawler and AJ always made sure to tease her about it…How that woman knew was a mystery but apparently…it never ends well to have a work romance…

_At least in WWE…_

…Then again, Macho Man and Miss Elizabeth did it well… Punk and AJ were doing pretty damn good too so she and Sheamus should have a hot streak, right? This made Kasey falter.

_Does Sheamus like her like that…?_

_Does he just like her as a friend…?_

Moreover…

_Does he even like her at all…?_

Kasey sighed as her mood soon deflated. A bitter sweet smirk spread on her face as _**Paramore's 'Pressure'**_ began to play. _'How befitting.'_ That bitter sweet expression remained…

_Right now, Kasey was under some serious pressure…_

Not looking at her surroundings, the 5'ft7 diva smacked into a large, solid…something and stumbled backwards. Still keeping her head down, Kasey muttered a soft apology and continued on her way only to have her arm grabbed. The person's grip tightened slightly and Kasey felt herself being pulled back. Still not paying attention, she roughly yanked her arm away. **"Oh damn it, I said I was sorry!"** she roared and looking up, brown eyes widened. The red ear buds slipped to the ground and Kasey felt her voice die in her throat. _'You have got to be shitting me…'_

Right before Kasey…was _The Shield_…

**THE. FREAKING. SHIELD.**

The diva felt a lump rise in her throat as the three men gave her equally hard looks. Kasey put on a brave face but warily backed up against the equipment box. Dean and Seth gave simultaneous smirks as the trio closed in on the rookie.

"Well, well, well…" Seth grinned.

"Would you look at that...It's Sheamus' little friend..." Kasey felt even more fear run through her system as Dean held her chin with an iron grip.

"I'm sorry but I…" the diva quickly removed his hand and tried to leave, only to have Roman block her path with an amused smirk. Wagging his finger and clicking his tongue, the beast of a man boxed her back in. Dean chuckled as Kasey still tried to look brave but he could tell she was terrified.

"Whoa now! Going somewhere, kitten?" Kasey twitched as her fear was shortly overruled by anger.

_'Kitten!?'_ the diva gave the man a snarl.

"Where I'm _going_, is to my match so if you'll excuse me…" Kasey tried to make another escape but Seth smirked and quickly blocked her path.

"Now what's the rush, Kasey?" the two toned man emphasized her name with a sneer.

"Or should we call you Ruby?" Reigns grinned and the rookie felt fear well in her once more. Dean held her chin and forced her to look at him.

"You're not going anywhere; kitten...Justice isn't done with you just yet..."

_'Fuck…'_

* * *

"Yo, Sheamo…Sup?" the Irishman looked up from the catering array and a grin graced his face.

"Hey there, Punk." He greeted as he picked up a couple sandwiches and a bottle of water. "I ain't up ta much…Just grabbin' a quick bite ta eat is all…" Punk nodded as he too grabbed a sandwich and spring water. "What about you, fella? Ya hear any news on Danny boy? No one's seen that little troll for weeks…" the two took a couple fold out chairs and lounged by an equipment box.

"Same shit, different day…" Punk shrugged before he dropped his tone. "Haven't heard a thing…Cena told me he was planning something big some months ago but no one has seen old goat face for ages!" Sheamus gave an unsettled grunt.

"Nobody knows what's going on, eh?" Punk gulped down his water and shook his head.

"Not a thing…" the Irish brawler hummed. That wasn't good news at all.

"Just keep an eye out for 'im…Old Danny boy is a slippery one…" Punk couldn't help but snort.

"Right…Anyways, on to more important things…I hear you and a certain little lady are getting close…" the Chicago native grinned as Sheamus' cheeks began to burn. Coughing lowly, the big man tried to brush it off.

"O-Oh ya have…? Wonder who that is…" Phil snickered lowly but a warning glance from the tall ginger kept him quiet…somewhat…

"I told ya already, Sheamo…Kasey likes you and I damn well know you like her back…" flushed skin roared back to life as Sheamus suddenly found his feet very interesting. Punk shook his head before his face grew serious. "Listen, Stephen…If you keep beating around the bush like this, you'll miss out on the best thing to happen to you…Sure, you barely know each other over four months but I've seen the looks you give her…The way you're always flustered if her name pops up…Man, we aren't the best of friends but you've never acted like this over a chick!" Punk frowned as the big man tried to brush off his words and sipped his water.

Phil sighed. This was getting nowhere.

Sheamus groaned as he covered his face with his hands. Shaking his head, Kasey's megawatt smile flashed through his mind.

Why couldn't Phil understand!? It just isn't that simple!

"I understand what yer sayin, Punk...But it ain't as easy as yer makin' it sound…" Sheamus sighed softly as his mind drifted to the target of his affections once again. "Punk, it's only been a few months and no matter what I do, I can't keep her outta my head...As cheesy as it sounds, Kasey stole my heart, fella…" Phil smirked as he pat the brawler on his shoulder.

"Good. First step is acceptance, second is admittance so finally, we have confrontation…" Sheamus turned to the champion with a confused look.

"_Confrontation_?" he echoed. "Punk I'm fixin' ta ask the lass out not go ta verbal war with 'er!" the pale ginger felt annoyance wash over him as his friend chuckled lowly and raised his hands in defeat.

"Alright, alright! Calm down, big man...You don't have to drop a pipe bomb or anything! Just talk to Kasey about things and maybe she'll admit to feeling the sa…" Punk trailed off as an enraged voice cut through the air.

"I said I'm late for my match! Now move your ass or I'll do it for you!" Sheamus froze. That sounded like…The brawler rose to his feet and turned around with Punk looking on as well. Realizing what was happening, Phil saw rage and fury begin to build in Sheamus.

_"Shit…"_

"Punk that was…" the enraged Irishman locked his jaw and clenched his fists. "Kasey..."

"Ooh! Looks like this kitten has some claws, hmm boys?" Punk heard a feminine cry and he growled as anger rose within him as well. Phil had grown pretty fond of Kasey and he sort of saw her as another sister so you could be sure he wouldn't tolerate anyone messing with her. The tattooed champ hastily rose to his feet and, sending Sheamus a wordless look, the two sped down the hall.

_The Shield had really stepped in it this time…_

* * *

Kasey growled as Dean roughly held her wrists with that disgustingly smug look on his face.

_Oh how the rookie wished she could fix that with a **'Midnight Cross'**…_

"Let me go, freak!" Kasey frowned as she struggled against the man's iron grip. Dean might not look it but he was extremely strong. Seth smirked as he passed a hand through Kasey's hair, making her recoil with disgust.

"We told you, Ruby…Justice isn't done with you just yet…" Seth smirked as he noticed a certain duo tearing up the hall and coming in their direction. "And you still haven't given us an answer…" Kasey sneered as she shrunk back even more.

"I said let go!" she growled before quickly raising her leg which soon found its target…between the legs of Ambrose…

Dean howled in pain as he quickly released the girl and crumbled to his knees, making a satisfied smirk cross Kasey's face. Roman and Seth knelt by their leader's side and the diva wasted no time in making her escape.

"Not so fast!" Roman growled as he grabbed her shoulder and pushed Kasey against the nearby wall. The rookie winced as her skin slapped against the cold concrete and it echoed throughout the hall. "You're gonna pay for that one, _Kasey_…" Seth spat but before another word could be said, thundering footsteps closed in on them.

"Kasey!" the dual haired diva felt relief sweep over her as she turned her head and saw Punk and Sheamus, both of whom, by the way, looked pissed like hell. Sheamus felt his blood boil as Roman released the girl's shoulder and the diva slowly inched away from him. With clenched teeth and little restraint, Stephen took an enraged step forward.

"Just what do you think yer doin' ta Kasey?" the rookie flinched as she inched away a little more. Sheamus sounded so…furious…She'd never heard the man sound like that before but she couldn't help but feel a little smug.

_'Ha! Serves those bastards right!'_

Dean scowled as he stood with Roman and Seth at his sides. "So the cavalry arrives…" he sneered. "You upset there, big man? You mad at us for talking with little Kasey, hmm?" Punk shot the Irishman a worried glance as Stephen looked ready to kill but what was holding that Irish temper back, the champ had no clue.

"I'm warnin' ya jackass…_Yer pushin it_…" Seth snorted and the opposing trio daringly stepped closer.

"_Oh_? Well why don't we push it a little further, huh? If there's a problem come and do something about it, big man! Come on, Great White!" Kasey frowned as she finally made it over to Punk and hid behind him. She knew Sheamus would snap soon and all hell would break loose if he did…The Irishman loved a fight yes, but a three on two beat down was not something the rookie wished to see.

"Don't, Sheamus…" Phil murmured as the brawler grit his teeth and balled his fists.

"Yeah, _don't_…" Dean smirked, making Sheamus bristle angrily. "We wouldn't want to leave the little kitten with a bad impression, right?" Kasey instinctively tightened her grip in anger…That stupid _'nickname'_ irked her in too many ways to count and it made her fury come back ten fold…Unfortunately, that fury was being unleashed on the poor, unlucky soul known as CM Punk…well his poor, unlucky arm at least…

Phil hissed as Kasey's grip increased on his bicep…Who knew the rookie was so strong? Feeling his arm grow numb, the champ winced and, not taking his eyes off the dangerous trio, Punk placed a calming hand on Kasey's.

"Hey, ease up there She-Hulk…I think my arm is loosing its blood flow…" the rookie remained silent and slowly released his arm.

"Sorry…" she murmured and Punk gave a low frown. Normally, Kasey would be over the moon about being compared to her comic hero She-Hulk but right now...The woman looked distraught. There was definitely something more going on here than The Shield wanting to just 'chat' with Kasey...

She was hiding something...

She was hiding something big...

_**-Guitar rip- "Stay, stay, stay, stay, stay away from me!"**_

Kasey froze and looked up.

_That was her theme song!_

"My match!" the diva bit her lip as the music pumped through the arena and Punk gave her a small glance. The rookie looked down the hall and mashed her teeth together as the music continued to play. Sheamus frowned as Dean gave him a dark smirk before he made up his mind.

"Oi, Kasey...Head out fer yer match…" the woman spun around in a flash.

"What?! Oh, hell no! I'm not just gonna leave you here with these freaks!" Kasey declared, ignoring Phil's_ 'I'm here too!'_ comment. Sheamus gave an angry huff and clenched his fists as he shot her a momentary glance.

"Kasey, we won't die if ya leave…"

"To hell with my match! I'm not going anywhere! If I leave, you'll get destroyed!" the rookie refused to back down as she, once again, ignored Punk's _'I'm still here!'_ comment. Sheamus released a tired sigh as he gave the woman another glance.

"Kasey…"

"No! I'm not going!" Dean smirked as he put his arms before Roman and Seth.

"Aww...Ain't this lover's spat just pulling on your heartstrings?" Seth smirked as Sheamus and company seemed even more riled up than before.

"Just brings out the waterworks…" Sheamus gave a low growl as he stood before Kasey.

**"LEAVE. NOW."** Dean grinned before he raised his hands in mock surrender and began to back away.

"Hmm...It seems we _have_ overstayed our welcome, boys...But no worries...we did what we came to do…" the trio backed away and made sure to keep eye contact. Kasey gave a low growl as Ambrose sent her a wink. "Take care, Kasey...Justice isn't done with you just yet…"

As soon as the trio disappeared from sight, the rookie diva released a relieved sigh and put a hand on her chest. Sheamus kept his eyes trained on the shadows before turning to Kasey.

"God...those bastards nearly gave me a heart attack...You alright there, kiddo?" Punk gently touched the diva's shoulder and she gave him a short nod.

"Yeah...for now…" the rookie sighed as Lilian Garcia called her name from the ring. "Shit...I better get going before they cancel the match…" Punk nodded and Kasey turned to leave before a soft hand grasped hers.

"_Kasey_…" the woman sighed at the Irishman's tone and slowly faced him.

"Look Shea...I know you want answers but I need to go to my match...I'd love to tell you now, I really would but after I'm done I promise I'll let you guys know everything, okay?" Stephen sighed as he reluctantly released her hand and gently brushed her cheek.

"...Alright lass...Head off fer yer match…" Kasey smiled before giving the Irishman a hug.

"Thanks for understanding, Shea…" the rookie gave another smile as she gave Punk a quick hug as well. "I promise I'll be back soon so let's meet in Punk's room! Oh, and bring AJ!" and with that, the dual haired woman dashed down the hall. Stephen shook his head with a small smile and Phil gave an amused chuckle.

"She sure is a crazy one, Sheamo…" the brawler grinned as the two friends heard an explosion of cheers from the crowd nearby.

"She sure is Punk...She sure is…"

_**TBC...**_

_**shadowedstalker-princess~ Done! Woot! That was just awesome to write! I think I am officially over my writing block! YAY!**_

_**Anyways review, review review!**_

_**They are my friends, tebane! ;)**_

_**-shadow out-**_


End file.
